


It's Gonna Hurt

by WriterJunkie



Series: Tales of Clarke Griffin The Vampire Hunter [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1850s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Louisiana, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Now back in the United States, Clarke didn't expect to take a case so close to home, but family is family. With Lexa's help, she can find the strength to solve the case, but she finds the town of New Orleans is more than it appears.Sequel to Through The Forrest.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to plan than I expected and it will take longer to write but at least I'm getting it down and have created a series for this universe now. If this goes well I'll be making a third fic to wrap up this universe.

Lexa tapped her finger against the rim of her teacup, gripping her newspaper in her right hand. The cup rattled against the saucer underneath it as the train bustled along the tracks. Lexa gave her cup a side glance before putting the paper down.

“Stop it.” Clarke said, across from her.

Lexa shifted her cup from her lap to the seat beside her. She watched the dark liquid quake and Clarke sighed.

“Quit pouting. Why did you get yourself a cup if you can't stand American tea?” Clarke said.

Lexa frowned, watching Clarke flip through another page of her novel.

“I could say the same for you.” Lexa stated. “Why must you read the penny-dreadfuls? They're awfully inaccurate and overly dramatic.”

Clarke scoffed before shushing her, her eyes still on the book.

“It's getting to the best part.” She whispered, with a smile.

Lexa went back to reading the paper. While Clarke had a fascination with books of horror, Lexa found comfort in reading present events. It kept her grounded and away from work when they weren’t on a case. Lexa made it a habit to read the events happening in towns they passed through. She would often circle parts of interest that might be suspicious, but she kept a close eye on national politics too. Lexa flipped back to the front page and scoffed.

“You don't honestly think he'll win the election do you?” Lexa said.

“Who?” Clarke glanced up from her book.

“James Buchanan. He seems knowledgeable of politics and a well-credited lawyer, but he supports Jackson.” Lexa rambled, her brows pinched together in discontent.

Clarke sighed.

“I can't say. I haven’t been following what's happening in America for the last ten years.”

“Between the Crimean War in Europe and a possible Civil War in America over slavery, one might think this is indeed the end of the world.” Lexa noted.

Clarke would rather focus on her cases. She insisted politics distracted her, which Lexa couldn’t blame her. The energy needed to solve a case and deal with the monsters that they often faced had no room for error. Lexa was much more resilient, being a werewolf, but Clarke was still human, and that meant she could easily be mortally wounded if her attention wasn’t centered. That didn’t make Clarke’s dedication waver and the fear of death didn’t change that either. Two years into their travels together, it took quite the effort for Lexa to convince Clarke into spending one year on vacation, ten years ago. Regardless, their year in France was appreciated, even if Clarke wouldn’t admit it. Lexa folded her newspaper and set it on to her lap. She clasped her hands together, smoothing down her puffy cotton pleated skirt. 

“I’d rather focus on the task at hand instead.” Clarke admitted. 

Clarke's jaw clenched and she idly looked back to her book, her lips pursed. Lexa knew her long enough to know she was upset. She rubbed a hand down the back of her neck, brushing her hair up to make sure her bun was centered. Clarke flipped through her page. 

“Is everything okay, Clarke? I know the last time you spoke to your mother you didn't exactly part on good terms.” Lexa asked.

Clarke put a marker in her book before closing it. She pushed back a ringlet of hair that framed her face. 

“She's my mother. I... She asked for my help and I can't turn her away.” Clarke said. “This is a much overdue reunion.”

Lexa sorted through her newspaper again, handing it over to Clarke, showing her the page she circled. She tugged at the trim lace on the wrist of her chemisette. 

“Two more slaves were killed this week at her plantation. It appears to be a growing problem through New Orleans.” Lexa noted. “Neighboring cities have been targeted as well.”

Clarke read over the article. The case she accepted would be personal much more than she would have wanted, but she traveled this far to get here. A change of scenery would be good for a time even though Lexa and Clarke had been enjoying their travel throughout Europe.

“Clarke?”

Clarke skimmed over the article and nodded.

“I don't trust anyone else to help my mother.”

Lexa raised a brow.

“It's been six years since you last wrote to her.”

Clarke put the paper down, facing Lexa.

“We may have differences, but I will not turn my mother away.” She clarified.

Clarke handed back the newspaper. A sharp whistle from above their cart sounded and the engine let out a wheeze of steam from underneath its wheels. The train began to slow. Lexa peered over out the window to her left. A door outside their cart that lead to a neighboring cart opened and the conductor entered.

“We're now arriving at New Orleans.” He announced. “Welcome to Louisiana.”

Lexa looked out into the distance, seeing the wash of the sunset’s light cast over the ground. Clarke's mother was persistent they arrive before dark. They made good timing. The train came to a complete stop and the cart doors were opened. Lexa and Clarke gathered their luggage stationed on the racks above their seats and left. On the platform, two men in dingy shredded trousers and dirt smeared linen shirts riddled with holes greeted them.

“Lady Griffin?” The younger one said.

“Hello. Please, call me Clarke.” Clarke greeted.

The man didn't smile and kept a stern stare before looking off to the side. 

“Welcome miss. I'm Wells, this is my father.” He said.

The older man had a greying beard with no hair on his head and several scars along his jaw and cheek.

“I am Jaha.” He replied.

“The master had us fetch you and your guest Ms. Harper from the station. Your carriage is just this way. May we take your luggage miss?” Wells requested, pointing to their bags.

Clarke nodded and Jaha picked up the luggage in each hand.

***

The ride into town was a forty-five minute drive away from the train station. The road leading into town was a single drag road and by then the sun had set. The town was empty, not a single person in sight. The ride was silent between Clarke and Lexa, as Jaha and Wells drove the carriage out of the town and along the dirt road. The plantation of her mother's estate was in the French Quarters and quite a distance from the town square. Clarke noticed the newer more pristine buildings along the ride, remember the quarters had gone through a string of terrible fires. The carriage pulled onto St. Charles Avenue filled with other beautiful mansions. Clarke leaned against the window, spotting her mother on the porch of the plantation. She stood decked in a purple bonet, curls of blonde hair peeking out at the sides, and in a silk flounce skirt, a matching evening fan front bodice dress, topped with a linen shawl wrapped around her shoulder.  The carriage pulled up to the front of the estate and Jaha helped them out of the carriage while Wells took the luggage. Unable to contain her excitement, Abby rushed down the steps and pulled Clarke into a hug.

“Sweetheart, oh it's so good to see you!” Abby cried.

“Mum.” Clarke said, smiling as she held onto her mother a little longer.

Abby sighed, stepping back to look over her daughter. A glimmer of pride shone in her eyes to see how much she had grown the last time they spoke. 

“How was your travel? Oh you must tell me everything, over dinner.” Abby said, stepping over to the man next to her with her hand around Clarke's wrist. “This is my fiancee, Marcus Kane.”

Marcus smiled, approaching Clarke.

“I’m glad to finally meet you Clarke.” He turned to Lexa. “And you must be Lexa. Welcome. Thank you both for coming.”

Marcus was a respectful presenting man with a charming and warm smile. He had less of an elegant outfit in comparison to Abby’s doll-like dress, but he carried himself with pride. He wore a frock coat over his linen round cornered shirt and his necktie tied into a small bow, with black trousers and low heel boots. His hair was grown to his ears with curls at the ends.  

“Of course Mr. Kane. I'm glad to be of assistance.” Lexa responded.

“Come, I’m sure you’re both exhausted.” Marcus said. “Jaha, Wells, you may return to the slave quarters for the night.”

They left without a word in the direction of the plantation corn stalks. Inside the home, two female house slaves greeted them in the foyer as they passed through. They returned to their choirs with fresh sheets in hand as Marcus led them to the dining room. At the table, a young girl was seated, awaiting their arrival. She had brown hair braided and twisted into a high bun with ringlets framing her face. Aligned along the walls of the dining room, were three slaves with pressed house servant clothes.

“Ontari,” Marcus stated. “Our guests have arrived. Clarke and Lexa, this is our daughter, Ontari. And these are our main house slaves, Indra, Gaia, and Lincoln.”

The slaves gave a short nod of greeting before remaining motionless again. Clarke stared at Ontari, frozen. She turned to Abby, floored.

“Mum, is she my...”

“Oh, no dear, we adopted Ontari in France when she was six.” Abby said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“The change must be difficult for her, having spent most of her life in France.” Lexa noted.

Marcus placed an affectionate hand on Ontari's shoulder. 

“Not at all, Ontari knows both English and French. She has a private tutor and has been taught to read and write as well.” Marcus said.

Ontari faced her guests.

“It is very nice to meet you both.”

She spoke with a slight accent, from her native country, much like Marcus, but was easy to understand. Pleased with the exchange between them, Marcus moved to the head of the table.

“I trust you will treat our guest and your sister with the utmost respect Ontari. They will be staying with us for several days.” Marcus explained.

“Of course father.” Ontari said.

Marcus ranked a hand down the flaps of his frock coat and gave a curt nod.

“Right then, let us eat. I’m famished.” Marcus announced.

Lincoln, Gaia, and Indra moved their chairs back to seat them, then exited the dining room. Marcus placed a napkin over his lap.

“I hope it isn’t any trouble to visit us?” Abby asked. 

Indra, returned to the dining room with a bottle of wine. She began to fill their cups, golden ones with gemstones adorned on it to appear like chalices.

“Not at all, Lexa and I were already in the states finishing a case.” Clarke said.

“So, you've done field work like this before?” Marcus asked.

Clarke nodded.

“For the last twenty years I've been helping others with cases like this. Lexa has been with me for ten years since we met in England.”

Clarke picked up her cup and took a sip. She licked her lips, relishing the taste. She hadn’t been able to have wine of this level of refinery for years as she would rather spend her earnings on helping her business to solve cases. She no longer wore expensive fabrics either, finding that such clothing hindered her mobility. She favored plain white chemisettes of various patterns and designs hemmed with lace trimmings around the collar and wrist and pintucks, much like Lexa’s clothing today. It was simple and preferred skirts with little layers of petticoats underneath. It was a far cry from what she grew up in as a child. Clarke was sure her mother had something to say about such an outfit, as she was still the daughter of a Baroness, but that was a title that was of little weight or care to Clarke.

“And what town of England are you from?” Marcus said. “I grew up in London during my adolescence.” 

“Polis Village. After Clarke helped my village I wanted to help others.” Lexa explained.

Marcus looked intrigued.

“Then I have no fear in trusting Clarke to help our plantation. I will give you both the tour of the land tomorrow morning.”

The dining room door opened a second time and Gaia entered with Lincoln with two carts of food. The plates were covered with lids over them as they set them on the table in front of their guests.

“If I may, where are you from Mr. Kane? You have a peculiar accent.” Lexa questioned.

Marcus chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose I do. I was raised in France until I was ten then I moved to London with my parents. Father was only stationed in France for a short amount of time, but mother insisted I learn French.”

“I'm sure being here must feel somewhat like home.” Lexa said.

Marcus nodded.

“Oh yes it does. Granted, my parents' marriage was arranged as my mother is a Duchess and my father the Earl of Bristol, but they were very much in love. Of course, by then my mother’s status had no importance come the French Revolution.”

The lids to their plates were lifted and the slaves exited the dining room with the carts. Gaia stayed behind off to the side of the table.

“I hope you enjoy tonight's meal. I had pheasant, duck, and wine imported from France.” Marcus said, before lifting his fork and knife.

“Are you and mum going to get married in America?” Clarke asked.

Marcus dabbed his napkin at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, Abby loves it here, as she’s chosen to raise you here and not back in England, but I do hope things between France and England resolve so I can visit once again. But until then, we will plan the wedding here, however, there seems to be a string of bad luck since our engagement.”

Lexa raised a brow.

“How so?” She asked.

Marcus cut into another piece of his duck and scooped it up with his steamed vegetables. 

“Well, I inherited this plantation last month from my uncle who has passed away. But there were some changes we'd like to do with it. Aside from the repairs that are needed on the roof and structure.”

Abby put down her goblet. A look of displeasure on her face as she shook her head.

“The basement flooded during a bad rainstorm four days ago.” She added.

Marcus frowned. He couldn't have Abby or him living in a house that had issues that needed to be resolved as soon as possible.

“Please excuse the mess if you happen to pass by the basement.” He apologized.

“Oh, no need to apologize. It is hard work tending to land as large as this and tedious.” Clarke said.

The plantation had to be over one hundred acres of land, but Clarke knew little of what was required to grow the amount of crops she saw upon arriving. From what she could tell there was a corn field and cotton plants, which was much more tiring work in harvesting than corn, as the cotton had many tiny seeds to pick.

“Luckily we still have enough slaves to keep our production going, but I worry about what's going on at night. I’ll soon be short men to tend to the crops.” Marcus said.

“Rest assured Mr. Kane, we will solve this case.” Lexa confirmed. “In the meantime, let's enjoy the rest of dinner.”

***

Abby brought them to one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. Marcus and Ontari had already went to bed once dinner ended. Abby paused in front of the second room as they moved down the hall.

“Here is your room Clarke.” She said, opening the door. “And Lexa's is three doors down. I'm sure you both are glad to have a room of your own for a change. It'll give you some privacy.”

“Thank you mum.” Clarke said, pulling her mother into a hug.

“Good night dear, I'll see you in the morning.” Abby said. “My room is on the third floor if you need anything.”

Clarke waited for Abby to turn the corner before facing Lexa. Lexa entered Clarke's bedroom and clasped her hands over her hips.

“How are we supposed to keep up this ruse?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke approached her, loosely gripping Lexa's wrist before breaking her hold and slipped her hand into Lexa's. Lexa sighed, stepping closer to brush her nose against Clarke's. A shiver rippled down Clarke's spine at their closeness. Lexa inched closer and Clarke gulped. A quell of desire burned in the pit of her stomach the longer she stayed this close to Lexa. Sensing her yearning for contact, Lexa stroked a finger down Clarke’s cheek and to the curve of her neck in hopes to soothe her appetite. Clarke shakily exhaled. 

“Mother wouldn't understand. In her eyes I should already be married, preferably to an Earl.” Clarke said

Lexa grinned. 

“You could call me that if you wish. Wouldn’t I make a fine Earl?” 

Clarke chuckled. Lexa placed a kiss against her cheek.

“The fairest of them all.” Clarke teased. 

“Hmm, I hope she doesn’t expect you to still have your  maidenhead intact too.” Lexa jested.

Clarke scoffed and lightly shoved Lexa as she looked at her with yellow glowing eyes. 

“Lexa!” She exclaimed. “Please, I would rather not cause any arguments during our stay.”

Lexa laughed seeing Clarke's cheeks reddened. Seeing her flustered had made Lexa unable to control herself any longer and she placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead out of affection.

Clarke bit her bottom lip.

“We'll have to put up with separate rooms for now.” Clarke said.

Lexa hugged her, rubbing a hand down Clarke's back.

“Alright darling, if it's what you wish.” Lexa agreed. “But just be sure to make time for us at some point during this trip. I need something to look forward to other than clues and cases.” 

Lexa understood the seriousness of their situation. She knew others wouldn't understand. A woman of high status as Clarke shouldn’t be with a woman. It would be socially frowned upon. It was difficult enough for others to question women like them to be hunters. By now the both of them should be married and with children, but that was something neither had interest in. Clarke still respected her mother and Lexa couldn't fault her for it. Abby was her family.

“I should head to bed then.” Lexa said.

Clarke stepped back. Lexa reached a hand out to stroke Clarke's cheek. She thought of kissing her, but as a house slave passed the open door, Lexa's hand quickly retreated and she cleared her throat.

“Good night Clarke.” She said.

Clarke smiled, watching Lexa exit her room.

***

Lexa was always up by dawn, but when she made her way down to the dining room Marcus was already there sipping his coffee. He put down his newspaper, seeing her approach the table.

 “Ah, Lexa, good morning. Please, come join me for some coffee.” He invited.

Lexa took a seat and a slave served her a plate of sausages and eggs.

“I prefer tea.” Lexa said.

The slave that went to serve her coffee put the pot down. She went to her cart and picked up a teapot and filled Lexa's cup. Marcus took another swig from his own.

“Is Clarke up yet?” He asked.

“No, but she should be soon.” Lexa said.

“You must be eager to start the case.” Marcus commented.

“I can never start early enough for an investigation.” Lexa answered.

The dining room door opened and Clarke entered.

“Clarke, morning.” Marcus greeted.

Clarke took a seat beside Lexa. A slave served her coffee first while another offered her food.

“After the tour of the plantation I would like to get into town to speak with the locals and the mayor.” Clarke said.

Marcus closed his newspaper and nodded.

“Of course, I can have Wells bring you into town. The mayor's leave of absence is now over.”

Lexa raised a brow.

“What happened?”

“Well, his father has recently passed away and had decided to take a two week break after the funeral to tend to his mother.” Marcus said. “The poor woman is stricken and there is no way she could care after their estate alone.”

Marcus cut a piece of white cheddar cheese to put with his bread and took a bite.

“He shouldn't be hard to find. The mayor is often in his office. I suggest you go to him should you have any questions about the locals.” Marcus added.

“Thank you Marcus.” Clarke said.

***

Marcus couldn’t help but boast as he walked through his plantation, pointing out the history of his land. How it had been used for many purposes, the show horses they raised and sold back in his family line. It was his family’s prized possession. On the courtyard of his plantation, the dependencies were arranged in the back of the house. It consisted of a cookhouse, washhouse, smokehouse, chicken house, ice house, milkhouse, four covered wells, and several cistern. Clarke and Lexa followed Marcus, letting him ramble on. 

“This plantation was built in 1796 by my great grandfather. It has been handed down from generation to generation since then. He had it modeled after Elizabethan architecture of England.” Marcus said, treading through the front lawn. “This plantation is one thousand acres. Behind the fields is the river, where I have the slaves load up the boats to ship my goods straight to New York.”

Marcus lead them through the crops and to the grassland view of the river. The slave quarters was no more than a foot away from the rows of corn stalks. Clarke spotted a few slaves with baskets in hand, ready to start the day.

“What crops do you have Mr. Kane?” Lexa inquired.

“Tobacco, sugar cane, and cotton of course, but I have plenty of vegetables and livestock that's for the house.” Marcus said.

They approached the slave houses. A slave with a loose grey button up shirt and torn trousers exited the slave house and paused to greet them.

“Morning Master Kane.” He said.

“This is Charles Pike. He's one of the older slaves on the plantation.” Marcus introduced.

“I-Is something wrong sir?” Pike questioned.

Clarke stepped forward, bringing little ease in Pike's face. Marcus never came to the slave house unless someone displeased him. He had the scars to prove it.

“Marcus, do you mind if I speak to the slaves after heading into town? They're the ones being targeted.” Clarke said.

Marcus shrugged.

“I don't see why not. You are free to do what is necessary for your investigation.” He eyed Pike, who kept his gaze to the dirt. “See that every slave be informed that they are to help Clarke and Lexa with their investigation.”

“Yes master.” Pike answered. 

“ I should go back inside, but I'll have Wells ready the carriage for you to go into town.” Marcus informed, turning back to the house.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Kane.” Lexa said.

***

The afternoon heat of the Louisiana summer hit them at full force as they sat in the carriage. Lexa fiddled with the high neck of her chemisette, seeking some sort of relief from the heat. She felt the drops of sweat trickle down her neck. Clarke’s pale cheeks were flushed on her cheekbones. The air was thick and muggy, leaving an uncomfortable stickiness on their skin. It was a little past noon, but being in the middle of June the heat of summer was in full swing. The carriage slowed down when they got into town and Wells climbed down to help the women out.

“Thank you Wells.” Clarke said.

He gave a nod of appreciation before climbing back on to the top.

“I'll remain here until you return miss.” He said.

Clarke examined the town. The road of the town square was a dirt path with stores circled around it. The locals were out shopping, attending to their shops, and farms. Clarke noticed a man in front of his house raking the dirt of his land, pausing to wipe the sweat from his forehead once in a while. Clarke approached him. He stopped, seeing Clarke and Lexa heading his way and set the rake against his wooden fence. He was huffing and sweating purposely.

“May I help you miss?” He said.

“I'm conducting an investigation on the Griffin plantation. Could I have a moment of your time?” Clarke requested.

He groaned and nodded.

“Alright. Bellamy, get out here and tend to the crops.”

The door to his house opened and a taller man with curly brown hair exited. He was tanned from his years of field work under the sun and toned. The sleeves of his cotton shirt rolled back and the rounded collar of his shirt was missing a necktie. The flaps were stuck up and open.

“I'm Jermey Blake. This is my son Bellamy.” Jeremy said, as Bellamy came to the fence to take the rake.

“Good afternoon miss.” Bellamy greeted.

“I'm Clarke Griffin and this is my partner Lexa Harper.” Clarke said, shaking hands with Bellamy.

Jermey and Bellamy exchanged questioning looks before looking Clarke over.

“Ms. Griffin had a child?” Jermey said.

Clarke chuckled.

“Yes, I've been busy attending cases around the country, but I could see why she wouldn't mention me.”

“Is it just the two of you running this farm?” Lexa questioned.

“Yes, but my wife Helen runs the seamstress shop with my daughter Octavia.” Jermey said.

Bellamy turned away from the fence to work the crops. Jermey leaned against the fence, rubbing a hand over his scruffy beard.

“What do you know about the kills Mr. Blake?” Lexa asked.

He absentmindedly scratched at his beard and shook his head.

“I can't say for myself, but Octavia has told me a few times she believes they have been happening for a month now. It started in the spring with a village's livestock a few miles from here.” He replied. “And well, everyone in town now is scared and unsure what to do. The mayor told us to stay inside after sunset and the town doesn't accept deliveries at night anymore.”

Clarke fished her notebook and fountain pen from her satchel.

“Who is the town graveyard keeper?” Lexa said.

Jermey raised a brow.

“Well, it's our town doctor as he prepares the bodies for travel to the next town to bury them. Since this town is too close to the river and sea. They can’t be buried here.” He answered. “I don't see how that – ”

“If we see the body it can help with our investigation.” Clarke explained.

Jeremy grumbled.

“Oh, I... I'm not sure if you could. You'd have to ask Mayor Roan for approval. The mayor's office is across from here, next to the town bar.”

“Thank you for your time Mr. Blake.” Lexa said.

Clarke finished scribbling in her book before stuffing it back into her bag. They left the farm and head to the town bar. They approach the bar’s swinging double doors when Lexa froze for a moment, clenching her stomach.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

Lexa sharply inhaled and pushed away her pain to stand again.

“It's nothing.” She assured.

They enter the bar and Lexa stumbled against the door frame as a wave of nausea hit her. Clarke was at her side, helping her stand.

“Lexa?” Clarke called.

Lexa cringed and blinked several times as her vision grew blurry. She squinted, seeing the room began to spin and her head throbbed. Lexa clenched her jaw.

“It... There’s something in this room.” Lexa muttered.

Lexa gulped, feeling her head began to spin. She exhaled and dropped to the floor.

“Lexa? Lexa!” Clarke shouted, holding her by her shoulders. 

  
  



	2. Part II

Clarke was hovering over Lexa when she came to. The bar owner, Derrick, was kind enough to help Clarke get Lexa into the carriage and on her way back to the plantation. Marcus had the slaves move Lexa into her room once they arrived. Lexa groaned, blinking as her vision was still foggy. Clarke meekly smiled as she continued to dab a cool washcloth along Lexa's forehead. 

“How do you feel?” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa rubbed the haze from her eyes. 

“You gave me a fright.” Clarke sighed. 

Lexa cringed.

“Ugh, my head is pounding.” She said.

Clarke set the washcloth in a basin on the nightstand. Lexa looked around the room. She tried to push herself up to sit against the headboard. Clarke held her by her shoulders.

“Be still.” Clarke said. 

Lexa grew more alarmed and shifted in her bed. 

“What's going on?” She asked. 

Clarke stroked her cheek, trying to sooth her. It did little to make Lexa less flustered. 

“You fainted.” Clarke answered. 

“That... Hasn't happened to me before.” Lexa said, perplexed. “We've wasted time, we should go back to the case.” 

Clarke placed a hand over Lexa's. Her expression was soft, but firm. While Lexa healed at an alarming rate, much quicker than a human, Clarke still had to treat this with urgency. After all, as Lexa said, it never happened to her and it shouldn’t, being a werewolf. Unless the bar had spells to ward off werewolves. Wolfsbane never had this effect unless she was in a field of them.

“You aren't going anywhere. Lexa, you fainted. It's best you rest for today.” She ordered. 

“I – ”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Clarke? Has Lexa come to?” Marcus asked. 

“Yes, please, come in.” Clarke said. 

He entered. A look of relief on his face, seeing Lexa awake. 

“I'm glad. The heat during the summer can easily get the best of anyone if you aren't careful.” He said. “I had Jaha fetch you water from the well.” 

Lexa finally pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. Clarke was worried to see her trying to move, but Lexa couldn’t stand being restricted. It eased her fear, knowing she could still move on her own. 

“Really, I'm fine.” Lexa said. 

Jaha entered the room with a basin of water and a cup in his other hand. Clarke took them from him and filled the cup to give to Lexa. She took a small sip. 

“It's best you rest for today. If your condition worsens I will have the town doctor visit you.” Marcus suggested. “I'm sure Clarke is more than capable to tend to the other interviews alone.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa, pleading she at least give it a day before she went back to working the case. Seeing Clarke's desperation, Lexa sighed in defeat. 

“Alright, fair enough.” Lexa agreed. 

“I must attend back to the house renovations, but should you need anything any of the house slaves would be glad to help.” Marcus said, exiting the room. 

When the door closed, Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and placed a kiss on her forehead. She dipped down and gave Lexa a quick kiss and held her hand. 

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed. 

“No need to worry. I'll be back before you know it.” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded.

“I know.”

Clarke released her hand and gave Lexa one last heartwarming smile before leaving the room. 

 

 ***

Clarke's time was spent by Lexa's side once she returned to the plantation. By now, the townspeople were ready to retire for dinner as the sun had set and none dared to stay outside after dark. That left Clarke the only option to approach the slave quarters. Indra and Gaia exited from the stalks of corn with baskets of cotton in their arms. 

“Indra, Gaia, could I have a moment of your time?” Clarke requested. 

Indra and Gaia solemnly nodded. It was cutting close to dark, but they had been instructed to help aid Clarke if need be. They went to the slave house porch. 

“Would you like to sit Lady Clarke?” Gaia offered. 

She dragged a wobbly wooden chair from the porch and over to Clarke. She took a seat, digging through her satchel in search of her fountain pen and book. 

“I'm sure you're aware why I'm here.” Clarke started, watching the slaves nod. “Who were the last slaves that were killed?”

“Anthony and Rachel, miss.” Indra said, a look of distraught on her face. “They were an elderly couple. They been here before Gaia and myself.” 

Clarke's pen scratched along the paper of her notebook. 

“Was there anything strange about their deaths?” She said. 

Gaia nodded. 

“Yes miss, their bodies... Were drained by their neck.” 

“Before their deaths, were any of them acting strange? Perhaps weak or sick already?” Clarke suggested. 

Indra's jaw clenched.

“They were sick for weeks before this. I figured it was because they were old and the hard field work makes anyone around their age faint.” Indra admitted, a look of guilt on her face. “There would be times they were delusional and had a strong fear of the night.That's all we know miss.” 

Clarke finished writing down her findings and stuffed her book into her bag. 

“Thank you for your assistance. Where may I find Wells and Lincoln?” Clarke said. 

“Wells is off to the tobacco fields and Lincoln is helping with the basement.” Gaia informed. “May we leave now miss?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Clarke said, heading to the tobacco fields. 

She was pushing through the crops, careful to not step on anything when she found Wells outside the tobacco house with a wheelbarrow. 

“Wells, I apologize for the interruption.” Clarke said, stopping him from entering the tobacco house. 

“May I help you Lady Clarke?” He questioned. “Are you here about the death of the slaves?” 

“Yes, what can you tell me about it?” 

Wells put the barrow down and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He sighed, feeling the fatigue of the sun beam on him. 

“I remember waking up one night and saw a figure hovering over Rachel. As black as coal and Rachel was sound asleep whimpering. It didn't look like she was in pain.” Well explained. 

“Can you describe this figure?” 

Wells paused for a moment, a hand cupping his chin. 

“I smelled flowers, but I couldn't see their face. It was hunched over, but looked slim. It was possibly a woman.” He said. “Before I could get a better look at the figure. It saw me and fled out of the slave house like a gust of wind.” 

Clarke raised a brow. A human couldn't possibly leave that quickly or quietly in a house full of hundreds of slaves and not disturb a single one. 

“The next day miss, I found a piece of cloth outside. It must have gotten caught on the door.” Wells added. 

“Do you still have the cloth?” 

Wells nodded. 

“Yes miss.” 

He dug into the pocket of his trousers and handed Clarke a ruffled piece of cotton. The cloth was covered in dirt and the fabric was smooth. Definitely of a finer quality. Clarke gingerly put it into her satchel. 

“Is there anything else?” Clarke said. 

“Another time I tried to catch the beast, but it leaped out of the window and...”

“Go on.” Clarke persisted. 

“It turned into bats. A flock of them and flew into the sky.” Wells said. “The bats looked like a cloud of smoke.” 

“Thank you Wells. You've been most useful.” Clarke said. “I will leave you to tend to your work.” 

She headed back to the house. 

 

 ***

Clarke returned to Lexa's room, needing to ease her worry of her current condition. It was late evening now, almost time for dinner. She knocked before entering the room, but Lexa was gone. She stepped back out. 

“Lexa?” She called out. 

Laughter filled the hallway and Clarke followed it back through the foyer and into the main lounge. A collection of candles lit the room. Abby was on a loveseat with a cup of tea in hand and Lexa in front of her, looking much better than she was this afternoon. Abby put her cup down, approaching Clarke.

“Clarke, I'm glad you've returned. Lexa and I were just chatting about England and past memories of our hometown.” Abby said. “I couldn't leave her bedridden alone. How lonesome that must be and insisted she have a cup with me.” 

Clarke looked Lexa over who gave her a soft smile in return. 

“I'm glad you're feeling better.” She said. 

“Any luck with the slaves? Marcus told me you've spoken to them.” Abby asked. 

Clarke faced her. 

“Yes, well, I have a suspicion there is a vampire in this town. The slaves have a right to be afraid.” Clarke concluded. 

Lexa's lips pursed into a scowl. She firmly gripped the saucer of her teacup. The clicking of heels echoed into the lounge and Ontari strolled inside.

“Vampire?” She repeated. 

Abby went over, stroking her cheek and smoothing her hands over the ruffles of her skirt. 

“You needn't worry dear.” She insisted. “You should be getting ready for dinner. Off you go then.” 

“Yes mother.” Ontari said, exiting the dining room. 

Abby faced Clarke, scanning over her outfit of choice and exhaled. 

“Do you not have an evening dress?” She said. 

“I pack light.” Clarke said. 

Abby had a frown of disappointment and quickly smiled to take Clarke by the wrist. 

“Well, that can be arranged for another time. Come.” She said. 

 ***

Marcus was already in the dining room with Ontari. Indra and Gaia were beside him, one serving him a cup of wine. 

“Ah, there you are and Lexa, I'm glad to see you're well again.” He commented. “I hope you're all hungry. I had the cook make extra for us.” 

The food for the night was roasted chicken and duck, boiled vegetables, steamed crawfish, pate, and jambalaya. 

“How did your interrogation with the slaves go Clarke?” Marcus said. 

“I'm hoping to have more to go on tomorrow when I go back into town.” Clarke said. 

“By then, I'll be well rested and ready to accompany her.” Lexa stated. 

“I hope this proves more successful. Any matter, I will be having guests over for a business transaction.” Marcus announced. 

Abby set down her utensils, looking up from her plate. 

“Ontari's tutor and piano teacher will be arriving tomorrow.” She said. “You are expected to be punctual.”

Ontari groaned. 

“Yes mother.” 

“I'll have to change my meeting into another room then.” Marcus said. 

“We won't be returning until dinner. It should give you plenty of privacy.” Lexa said. 

The dining room filled with comforting silence of scrapping forks and knives against plates. 

 

 ***

Clarke invited Lexa to her bedroom as she had been missing the rest of the investigation. She had notes to go over and show her the cloth she collected from Wells. Lexa would be able to smell anything unusual from it. Clarke pulled out the chair to the vanity desk and Lexa took a seat on the single couch that was stationed next to the window. 

“What did you find?” Lexa started. 

“The two slaves killed were an elderly couple. Their bodies were found drained of blood by the neck.” Clarke said. “Wells claimed to have seen a figure over one of them several nights ago and it ran away into a shroud of bats.” 

Lexa's jaw clenched. 

“A vampire.” She confirmed. 

“The following day he found cloth near the slave house.” Clarke said. 

She dug into her satchel and presented it to Lexa. 

“I plan to test this of any residue.” Clarke informed. 

Lexa stood, taking the cloth into her hand and inhaled. She looked the fabric over and rubbed her thumb against it before sniffing it a second time. 

“The material is of excellent quality. It's definitely has a feminine scent.” Lexa said.  “I can check on the slave house tomorrow.” 

Clarke took back the cloth and set it on her dresser. 

“It's better we split up for the moment. I'll head into town then.” She agreed. “Of course, if you are well.”

“I'm feeling much better.” Lexa assured. 

Clarke set her satchel on the dresser and glanced over her shoulder. 

“What was that back at the bar?” She said. 

Lexa approached her, watching Clarke tense for a second. 

“I don't know.” Lexa said. “Whatever I smelled in there wasn't like anything I've ever experienced before. It overwhelmed me. I had this strong urge to...” 

Clarke faced her. Lexa gulped, looking down, guilty. 

“To kill?” Clarke whispered. “The beast was going to take over?” 

“No, but something simpler.” Lexa said. “Instinctual. It was an intense feeling of heat or desire.” 

Clarke was surprised. She's heard of various thoughts or feelings werewolves had, but each time Lexa has proven to go beyond the normal wolf. 

“Is that normal?” Clarke inquired.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, her brows pinched together. 

“It's never happened before.” She said. 

Clarke nodded, going over what she could do to help. Lexa was able to stay in control most of her time now, having been with her affliction for over two decades. 

“I could make you a tonic to hold it off.” She offered. 

“No, this time I will be more prepared.” Lexa said. 

Clarke wasn't convinced. A look of worry on her face. But she had no reason to distrust Lexa. She provened again and again she was always in control. Lexa softly smiled, trying to wash away Clarke's concern. 

“Please, no need to worry.” Lexa promised. 

Clarke stepped forward, taking Lexa's hand in her own. 

“There has been a steady increase of changes with you lately. Possibly an evolving stage with you and your wolf?” Clarke explained. 

“I will not lose control. I would never hurt you Clarke.” Lexa said. 

“I know.” Clarke muttered. “I just can't be sure what will happen with your changes. Your case is a special one.” 

Lexa lifted Clarke's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Clarke gulped. 

“I know you're afraid Clarke, but whatever happens I trust you to help me. You are capable of dealing with anything that comes our way.” Lexa said. 

Clarke dipped forward, their lips pressed together in a tender and short kiss. Lexa closed her eyes, slowly exhaling and feeling her lips brush against Clarke's. She deeply inhaled, taking in Clarke's delicate scent. Feeling her legs weaken and unable to open her eyes, Lexa smiled, gripping on to Clarke with her hands on Clarke's slim waist of her chemisette. Clarke looked up at her, unable to turn away Lexa as she tried to contain herself. 

“Your heart is racing.” Lexa mumbled. 

Clarke opened the first button to her chemisette. Lexa gulped. 

“Are you sure that isn't yours?” Clarke said. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and stroked the back of her neck. Lexa shivered. 

“Clarke. I-I...” Lexa stuttered. “Maybe I should leave.” 

Between the lack of intimacy and her fainting spelling at the bar, Lexa couldn't be sure where this sudden urge of need came from. She's had this feeling before when she was with Clarke, but to have it while on a case and sudden was unusual. Lexa put some distance between them, breaking her contact with Clarke's skin against her neck. Clarke nodded. 

“Right.” She said. 

Lexa cleared her throat, collecting her focus again. 

“Good night Clarke.” Lexa said. 

“Good night.” Clarke said, watching her exit her bedroom. 

  
  



	3. Part III

Lexa walked out to the slave quarters first thing in the morning. She was too driven to stay longer than a cup of tea with Marcus. He understood and bid her farewell as he continued to enjoy his meal. At the slave house Jaha and Lincoln were getting ready to start their day. Jaha stood outside the slave house seeing Lexa approaching.

“Can we help you miss?” He inquired.

“I wanted to look over the shack where the attacks happened.” Lexa replied.

“In here.” Lincoln said, entering the slave house behind him.

The slave house, as expected, was filthy with dirt, soiled clothes, cloth, and body odor. It was empty for the time being, but there were rows of closely lined straw hay beds for the slaves to rest come the end of the day. A single bucket was tucked to the left side of the room, demonstrating what appeared to be a makeshift bath and another with clean water for washing.

When Lincoln brought her to the boarded up window of the slave house Lexa examined it. She found a few drops of dried blood in one of the sheets. She turned back to the window, looking over the window frame but there was not a single drop of blood on it.

“Was this window always boarded up?” Lexa asked.

“Yes miss, master doesn't want us to escape. He deadbolt the door too.” Lincoln said.

Lexa raised a brow. Was it possible that Wells misconstrued what he saw and in fright his subconscious picked up the suggestion that this was an attack of supernatural origin? Or was it merely something mundane? Vampires were known to be tricksters and have abilities that others could not comprehend. The only solid evidence was the two dead slaves and these droplets of blood.

“Thank you Lincoln. I'd like to examine the property alone.” Lexa said.

Lincoln left the house to tend back to his chores. Lexa stepped out of the slave house and fished out the cloth Clarke gave her this morning. She had used magic to see if the article of clothing belonged to the vampire. The residue left behind during the ritual confirmed this belonged to a vampire. Clarke was careful during her concutions and was certain it was true. As with most spells of this nature, Clarke had the rituals pick up specific auras of the creatures. The years in this field the rituals have been able to pick up each disticnt aura of mortals, vampires, and even werewolves, but it gave little to whom or where it might be. The cloth was much too small of a sample. Lexa smelled the fabric and paced toward the back of the slave house. A waft of the flower scent increased and Lexa followed it out to the corn fields. She moved no more than two steps when the scent disappeared and Lexa stood perplexed and frustrated. If this vampire moved on foot the trail wouldn't end this quickly and if it flew, the scent didn’t have anything to attach to on the ground and the trail was cold. 

“Odd.” Lexa said.

She weaved through the other slave houses to see if she could find the scent anywhere else, but she wasn't having any luck.

***

The town square was a beautiful sight of colorful creole cottages and townhouses. The majority of houses were with single floors, but many of the townhouses were slender and tall with two floors and balconies. Today the bar was packed with the town locals. Clarke entered, waving to Derrick along her way. She made a note to speak with him when she had time. She noticed Jeremy and Bellamy at the nearest table eating a hearty breakfast of bread, smoked meats, and rice.

“Good morning.” Clarke said, approaching their table.

“I heard about Lexa yesterday.” Jermey said. “She alright?”

“Yes, she's doing much better this morning.” Clarke answered.

“Be careful this time of month. The summer heat can easily tire anyone out.” Bellamy warned. “She's not accompanying you today?”

“We've split up to cover more ground.” Clarke said.

Bellamy ripped off a piece of bread and coated it with butter before eating it. Jeremy put down his coffee when he noticed Clarke still at the table.

“What do you both know of the attacks?” Clarke questioned.

Bellamy shrugged. He leaned back, his expression flat and uncaring about the question. He glanced at his father and his jaw clenched as he sat forward again, keeping his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. Clarke spotted the harsh stare Jeremy directed at his son before noticing Clarke’s attention at him. He had on a welcoming smile again. 

“I don't know what happened exactly, but Derrick would know a thing or two. Everyone talks to him.” Bellamy answered. “He's been around longer than us too.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said, before going to the front desk.

Derrick was a stout middle-aged man, but aged gracefully. A few wrinkles along his eyes and forehead, but still fit to toss the barrels of beers for his morning deliveries. His hair was slicked back and parted at the side. He smiled seeing Clarke stand in front of him.

“I was wondering when you'd come.” He said.

“I trust you know why I'm here?” Clarke said, watching him nod.

“Word travels quickly around town.” Derrick stated.

“Is there anyone new that works the plantation or any visits?” Clarke said.

Derrick wiped down the counter with a washcloth and nodded.

“Mayor Roan mostly comes as Marcus donates to the town.” Derrick said.

“Has he been in town long?” Clarke said.

Derrick shook his head.

“Mayor Roan moved into town seven months ago. He spent most of his nights in his office. I guess he figured it was best he buy property here and visits his parents on the weekend. They lived in Faubourg Marigny.” Derrick informed. “Of course, that changed once his father died and he had his mother move in with him. The attacks didn't happen until this month.”

“His mother?” Clarke repeated. 

“Yes miss, she’s and fail old woman. She took the deatht he hardest, poor thing.” Derrick said. 

“How odd.” Clarke noted. “When did she move in?” 

Derrick shook his head, tapping his finger on to the counter to try and recall the memory. “I’d say Mrs. Nia moved in about a month ago no less.” Derrick said. “You don’t think she… Oh she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Nia’s a peaceful woman. Ask anyone in town.”

Clarke raised a brow. Derrick gave a firm nod to his statement. 

“Well, It looks like I must have a chat with the mayor then instead. Thank you for your time Derrick.” Clarke said, heading out of the bar.

***

The mayor building consisted of a main lobby that doubled as the assistant’s office. Behind her was another door and a plaque that read Mayor Roan. The assistant scribbled away on her files as Clarke entered. 

“May I help you?” She said.

“I'm Clarke Griffin. I would like a word with the mayor. Is he in?” Clarke replied.

“I'm sorry he's – ”

The office door behind them opened and a man with long blond hair exited, shrugging on his frock coat. He was putting on his top hat just as he turned around.

“Alright Amelia, I'm going to—ah, hello. Roan Moreau.” Roan said, approaching Clarke. “Ms. Griffin I presume?”

Clarke nodded.

“Yes, I've heard about you the day after your arrival. Please, come in. I was on my way to visit Mr. Kane actually. I can spare a few moments.” He invited, opening his office door.

He let Clarke enter first before stepping inside and closing the door. Clarke sat at the chair in front of his desk as he moved behind it. Roan hung up his top hat on his hat rack before being seated.

“I'm glad Abby and Marcus have finally decided to seek assistance on their disturbances. I did not expect the hunter to be Mrs. Griffin's own daughter.” Roan admitted. “I can't say I've met a woman vampire hunter.”

“Do not let that deter you. I am more than eligible for this case.” Clarke clarified. “I've come to ask for permission to exhume the bodies of the two recent slaves and access to the mortuary records.”

Roan sifted through the drawer of his desk. He set a pile of documents stamped with an official seal on the corner down and nodded. The hours of paperwork were no stranger to him. 

“Of course, I can fill these out and hand it to Dr. Nyko.” Roan agreed. “Is there anything else Ms. Griffin?”

“I trust you've heard the attacks have happened in a neighboring town before?” Clarke said.

“Yes, in fact, it was the town I have my family estate in. How odd it has shifted here.” Roan said. “I can't let such things hold me back, however, this town needs its mayor and more importantly my mother now with father gone. She hates the new house, but I haven't the time to ride into town every day.”

“I have suspicion with these towns so closely tied there could be more than one vampire.” Clarke announced. “There is also a possibility that a single vampire has moved to a new town.”

Roan gave an upset shake of his head. He was hoping Clarke would dismiss the attacks as something less supernatural, but she was confident in her statement. The last thing he needed was for his town to be in a panic.

“And it is just as likely it could be some sort of deranged killer?” Roan said.

Clarke scoffed.

“Like a Jack the Ripper copycat? I think not Mr.Moreau, but I would know for sure once I see the bodies.” 

Roan's jaw clenched and he nodded, picking up his fountain pen from its pen holder as he stared at the approval documents. 

“No need to make bold statements of that nature Ms. Griffin.” He said. “I will submit the request. It should be done come morning. For the record, I believe this assailant to be male.” 

“How so?” 

Roan put his pen down, looking at Clarke. 

“Many nights ago, I was invited to the plantation for dinner. I was leaving with mother when I heard the slaves scream from the porch.” Roan explained. “When I arrived I saw a tall figure with broad shoulders and glowing yellow eyes before it flew straight into the sky.” 

“That leaves much to the imagination Mr.Moreau, but nothing to solidify the claims.” Clarke said. “I must say, for someone who doesn’t want me making bold claims, that’s an odd choice of words.” 

Roan scoffed. A vein protrude from his temple, trying to keep his frustration in check. His warm smile contrasting against his tense posture. Roan let out a short and tight chuckle. Clarke stood from her chair, clutching her satchel. 

“I thank you for your time Mr. Moreau. I must be going.” 

Roan followed her out toward his office door. 

“Of course, do not hesitate to contact me should you need any further assistance.” He said. 

Clarke decided to head back to the carriage when she spotted Lexa entering the square. Lexa's expression was less cheery and much more stern in appearance. 

“This is most definitely a vampire attack.” Lexa assured. “The scent I got from the cloth led me through the fields. It ends there unfortunately. Have you any luck?” 

“The locals are aware of the kills and do find it strange, but they can't give me anything of those past nights.” Clarke said. “Mayor Roan claims to have seen a man.” 

Lexa frowned. 

“I am certain it is female.” She said. “We should return to the plantation to inform Marcus.” 

They head to their stationed carriage at the side of the bar when another carriage rattled into the town. The horses were large gorgeous white stallions. The carriage pulled up to one of a few California-style bungalow houses and two drivers helped their passengers out. Two women in luxurious silk skirts and bodices exited. One woman had sly fox like eyes and another tan in complexion with a swollen stomach under her green maternity dress. Two men in hooded cloaks, trousers, and top hats, exited after them. The woman with fox like eyes and blonde pinned up braided hair gazed at them with an air of arrogance before turning away and walking up the house steps. 

“Are they locals?” Lexa whispered. 

“We'll ask Marcus.” Clarke said, directing them back to their carriage. 

***

Marcus was overwatching the slaves in the basement when they arrived, much too busy to speak with them. Abby had informed them his guest, Mayor Roan would be late for their meeting and Marcus rather spend his time fixing what he could with the house. Abby invited them to the lounge for tea and biscuits until dinner was ready, but Lexa wanted to change before dinner as she had been in the field sweating in the heat. 

“Come with me.” Abby said, leading Clarke away from the lounge.

The slave with the tea hadn't arrived yet, leaving them time to head up to the third floor. They entered one of the rooms that was the master dressing room. Three full body mirrors were off to the corner with racks of fabric, mannequins with dresses, a couch, several chairs for them to sit, and a paper thin divider for them to change. A slave stood at her sewing desk. 

“Mother?” Clarke said, pausing at the threshold of the room.

Abby turned around, beckoning her. 

“Oh come now, can I not spoil you for a change?” Abby said. “You used to love that.” 

Clarke followed her to the full body mirror. Abby stood behind her, running her hand over the broad shoulders of her chemisette and down the puffy long sleeves. 

“Really, it isn't necessary.” Clarke said. 

“You can't honestly roam around in these clothes all day. Have you no evening gown for dinner?” Abby said. 

She picked up Clarke's red cloak that hung from her shoulders. The only attire of clothing made of the finest fabrics. A rich red cotton and beautiful, in contrast to her simple chemisette and pleated skirt. Abby rubbed her fingers against the blonde ringlet of Clarke's high bun. 

“You've kept this cloak I see.” Abby said. 

“Of course, it was a gift... From father.” Clarke said. 

Abby's smile faltered for a second before she called over the slave, named Lucy. She came over with a measuring tape and a pin cushion. 

“I was wondering dear, once this is over you could... Complete your endeavors of this work you do.” Abby said. 

Clarke looked at her through the reflection in the mirror. She stepped on the stoop in front of it as Lucy went around to untangle her belt around her waist. 

“I enjoy doing this.” Clarke said. 

Lucy set the belt aside on a chair and removed Clarke's linen skirt. She had no hoop skirt underneath, but a single petticoat which were also stripped. Abby shook her head seeing Clarke had a bare-bone corset underneath. Lucy kept Clarke in her shift before making measurements around her hips. 

“You can't possibly live the rest of your days like this?” Abby said, with a discontent voice. “What about your future?” 

“Have you any idea how many people I've helped?” Clarke said. “How could I turn any away, especially now that I've grown closer to...”

Abby raised a brow. 

“This is about your father isn't it?” She said.

“And you are okay with what happened to him? Mother, we watched him be slaughtered like a pig!” Clarke reminded. 

Abby held up a hand, her jaw clenched with anger. 

“It is something that I will never forget, but to do this? Some sort of a... Vendetta is pointless. You are well passed the marrying age. What of children? You've lived this man's life long enough.” Abby hissed. 

“No, this is no longer my life mother.” Clarke said. 

Abby scoffed, shaking her head. 

“How dare you. I will – ”

“Strip me of my inheritance?” Clarke said. “Father left everything to me and you know it.” 

Abby glared. 

“You will come around. You find this work easy but you dare not think of me? How I live in fear that you'll one day be killed by the monsters you chase. I have no peace of mind knowing you're out there doing this.”

Abby turned around and left the dressing room. Clarke faced the mirror, her face flushed with anger but her eyes teary. She gulped as Lucy quietly went about measuring the rest of her. 

***

Clarke remained in her room after her argument with Abby. She considered skipping dinner too, but her stomach growled in protest as she worked over her notes on her desk. While she expected Abby to bring this up and protest, it didn't make their conversation any less painful. But a part of Clarke knew she was right, how a woman her age now 32 had no family to call her own was unheard of. Starting a family would be what her father wanted, but it would crush them both knowing that the only person she could call home was Lexa. Then she had thought of how Abby must be worried sick of her safety, while Clarke had assured her every time she was much more experienced and skilled there would one day be a case far over her head than she was capable of. Even with Lexa's help. Clarke left her room once she was calm enough, not wanting to draw attention to her argument with her mother, she headed to the dining room. Everyone was already seated, waiting to be served tonight's meal.

“Clarke, finally you arrive.” Marcus said, holding a goblet of wine. 

She took a seat next to Lexa as Indra and Gaia moved about serving them roasted mutton, with corn and mashed potatoes. 

“What is it?” Lexa whispered, sensing Clarke's dampened mood. 

“We will discuss this later.” Clarke said. 

Lexa took a gulp of her wine without any further questions. 

“Ontari, you must stop sleeping in so late. You've almost missed your piano lessons again.” Marcus said. 

“I'm sorry father. I haven't been feeling well lately.” She admitted. 

Abby looked concerned. 

“It's been a month now, perhaps we should send for the doctor?” She said.

“Have you been tending to her?” Clarke asked. 

“I have no advanced studies like the doctors here. I can't see anything unusual other than her excessive fatigue. All the more reason to see a doctor.” Abby said. 

Clarke set her utensils aside. 

“Can you tell me your symptoms?” She questioned. 

Indra returned with another cart of food and Marcus was beaming with joy. 

“Ah, it's arrived. Tonight I've had the guest prepare one of my favorite meals.” He said, watching Indra hand everyone a plate. “Foie gras. Please enjoy.” 

Everyone's chalice was filled again before Indra left with the cart. 

 

***

“Clarke, Lexa, would you care to join me in the lounge for a glass of Chardonnay?” Marcus invited. 

“Thank you Marcus, but we're awfully tired. We have an early morning tomorrow.” Clarke said. 

“Very well, good night.” Marcus said, heading into the lounge. 

They head upstairs into Lexa's bedroom. Lexa doesn't want to wait for Clarke to speak, having been on the edge of her seat since dinner. Clarke is standing by her bedroom window, her arms crossed. 

“You're worried.” Lexa analyzed.

Clarke faced her. 

“I am.” 

There was a moment of silence. Lexa sighed and walked over to her. 

“Clarke, please, speak to me.” She pleaded. 

“Mother and I had an argument.” Clarke said. “She wants me to end this. She rather I stay here with her and start a family. But I can not live that lie with a man when I rather be with you.” 

Lexa gulped. Her eyes glimmered in awe of her bold statement and a flare of guilt on her face. She wasn't okay with knowing she would be the reason why Clarke wouldn't give up hunting or not wanting to have a family. That was something Lexa wouldn't be able to give her. 

“Don't.” Clarke said. 

Lexa looked at her. 

“I do not regret this, nor you. This is my choice and I choose to live my life like this.” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, you can not expect me to be okay with this? Knowing I'm the reason you – ” 

“Lexa, please.” Clarke begged. “I can't deal with another argument, especially one from you right now.” 

Lexa bit her bottom lip and nodded. They are quiet again, Lexa unsure what to talk about and Clarke not having the energy to have another fight. She came to Lexa hoping it would better her mood. How it would have been easier to continue their travels through Europe, spending weeks in a small village that didn't know them and with no judgements. 

“There is something going on.” Clarke said, breaking the silence. “Not just on the plantation, but with the locals. It's as if they hold a secret.” 

“It's possible.” Lexa agreed. “It can not be ruled out, especially with the scent I picked up in the bar.” 

Clarke raised a brow. 

“What can you say it is?” She questioned. 

“It was strong, but nothing evil, rather a more primal scent.” Lexa said. 

Lexa's face flushed red as she tried to go over her time in the bar. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke queried. 

“Desire. I felt raw, primal, desire.” Lexa said. “Lust I've never experienced before.” 

Lexa frowned, bothered and uncomfortable with it. 

“You're worried.” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded. 

“While I am in control there was always a fear of never being able to control the beast one day.” She said. “When I first shifted it was rage and hunger, but this is... It's different. Something is changing in me. I can feel it.” 

“We can get this looked into.” Clarke said. 

“I rather focus on the case first.” Lexa said. 

Clarke approached her, wrapping her arms around Lexa's shoulders and kissed her. She made quick work of opening Lexa's chemisette and Lexa exhaled as Clarke's hand stroked down her collar bone.

“W-What of your mother?” Lexa gasped. 

Clarke gave her a chaste kiss and smiled. 

“We can both keep quiet.” She said. 

  
  



	4. Part IV

Clarke stirred under her sheet. She heard a flock of birds chirping from the window and sighed. She left the space beside her shift, remembering Lexa laid beside her as equally naked in bed. It took a moment for Clarke to break from the daze of her sleep. She hasn’t been able to sleep peacefully since they came here. Lexa laid on her side, smiling as she watched Clarke. Tenderly, she stroked a finger down Clarke's temple. Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled, hearing Lexa chuckle. She shifted closer to her. Lexa grinned. 

“We should go soon.” Clarke said, rolling on her stomach, her face pressed into her pillow. 

Lexa caressed along Clarke's exposed shoulder and down the middle of her back. She felt Clarke shiver. Lexa dipped down, kissing along Clarke’s back and licked at the dip in her lower back. Clarke exhaled. 

“You're sure?” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke groaned, looking back at her. 

“You know I'd rather stay here.” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed, watching Clarke stretch. She let out a moan of relief. The tension in her shoulders and neck gone. She needed this more than she expected. Lexa kissed her shoulder. 

“I'd like to too.” Lexa admitted. 

With nimble fingers, Lexa peeled back the sheets wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders and down toward her thighs. Lexa paused, seeing trails of bruises around Clarke’s back and thighs. 

“Are you alright?” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke rolled over and kissed Lexa. They parted and Lexa pressed her nose into Clarke's neck, deeply inhaling. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke said. 

“I… It’s just I was…” Lexa stammered, biting her bottom lip. 

Clarke spotted a circular bruise on her shoulder. Lexa wasn’t normally rough or demanding in bed, but the change had been exhilarating. She was always careful when handling Clarke. They both knew, even in human form Lexa had strength enough to bend iron rods or kick in a door. Which meant she could harm Clarke. That was never a worry for Clarke and Lexa had little concern for it too now.

“I’m fine.” Clarke assured, stroking a hand down Lexa’s neck. “I liked it.” 

She smirked at Lexa and raised a brow. Lexa chuckled. A flare of a blush tining her cheeks. Lexa rested her head into Clarke’s neck and inhaled. They shifted, Clarke on her back and Lexa cuddling on top of her. Clarke’s hand roamed over her shoulder and down to Lexa’s forearms. A finger stroked over her scars. The only ones that stayed. Lexa had some along her chest too. Clarke heard Lexa softly exhale before breathing in again.

“Is it overbearing sometimes?” Clarke asked. 

“What?” Lexa said.

“Your sense of smell.” 

Clarke was always curious about what Lexa could smell. The scientific side of her trying to make sense of what something as simple as a flower could smell like to Lexa's acute nose. She couldn't explain how it felt to have basic senses heightened. It was different. Lexa called it unique on its own aside from shifting. 

“It used to be.” Lexa muttered. 

Instead, Lexa told her the many things she enjoyed smelling, were intensified beyond what any human could ever comprehend and Clarke's scent was the one she savored the most. Clarke whimpered, feeling Lexa kiss her collarbone. Lexa hovered over her, perched on her forearms beside Clarke’s head. Her was exhaling, heavily and her nose flared. 

“And now?” Clarke whispered, staring into brillan green eyes.

Lexa’s eyes began to glow an orange ember. She licked her plump bottom lip and gulped. Clarke watched a flicker of desire darken Lexa’s eyes to a smoldering gaze. 

“It’s a part of me just as much as breathing.” Lexa huffed. “And I can’t get enough of you.” 

Lexa growled. The sound low and deep from her chest. Clarke shivered. 

“Let's go before I change my mind.” Lexa said. 

She detangled herself from the sheets first, gathering her clothes off the floor. She helped Clarke dress before retiring to her room for a fresh pair of clothes. 

***

Marcus was not in the dining room for a change. They had stayed in longer than they expected and decided to rush back into town to make up for lost time. Clarke suggested they try the bar again. She was sure Derrick would know who those two women from yesterday were.

“Ah, and so we finally meet.” 

They turned around to see a woman in a purple satin evening bodice dress with her long brown locks wrapped into an intricate collection of braids twisted into her bun. She had a silk shawl around her shoulders and suede gloves. A pair of pearl earrings hung from her ears, paired with two golden bracelets on each wrist. 

“I've heard all about the infamous investigators Clarke Griffin and Lexa Harper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you” 

Clarke looked her over, not recalling if she's met this woman. The town was small. She couldn't have missed anyone. 

“Sorry, have we met?” Lexa asked. 

“Oh, I’m not a local per se, but I’ve come into town several times. I am Costia Stone. Please, have a seat. There is much to discuss.” Costia said, leading them to one of the empty bar tables. “Derrick, two extra drinks please.” 

He nodded from behind the bar tender. 

“Oh, no, that isn't necessary.” Clarke said. 

“I insist. They are on me.” Costia bargained. 

Lexa shifted in her chair, sitting on the edge. Her face stoic and her posture stiff. Her lips were pursed into a thin line. 

“I've heard of Lord Marcus' plantation. Such a shame.” Costia said. “I know not the details, as I've only been here for three days, but I've gotten word from locals about their concerns.” 

Derrick came to the table with two flutes of red wine and left the bottle behind before leaving. 

“You've been here for three days?” Clarke said.

Costia nodded. 

“I haven't any property here yet so I've been boarding here for now. I often spend my time in the French market or by the Mississippi River as it has the most stunning view. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help.” 

Lexa erratically gripped the edge of the table, causing it to move and scrap against the floor. She turned away from Costia, her head down and balancing on her seat to remain seated. Lexa's jaw was clenched. 

“Are you alright?” Costia questioned. 

“Yes.” Lexa hissed. 

Clarke placed a hand on her back, sensing her frustration. Lexa gulped.

“My, I do hope I am not interrupting anything important.” 

Clarke turned around to see the same sly brown eyes and blonde pinned up hair staring at her. The woman's stare was demanding and confident as the silk bodice she wore with lace trimming and jewelry enhanced her appearance. It was a contrast to her sweet, polite, and Southern drawl. 

“I am Anya Chen.” She said. 

“Anya, finally, you've arrived.” Costia said. 

“Pardon my late arrival Ms. Stone. Raven has had some difficulty adjusting to her travel, given her state.” Anya explained. 

“That’s quite alright Anya, please come sit.” Costia said. “This is Clarke Griffin and Lexa Harper. I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

Clarke cleared her throat, catching their attention as she stood. Lexa’s seemed to have grown more agitated and sour the longer she sat here. 

“Please excuse us.” Clarke said. 

They exit the bar and once outside Lexa let out a sigh before leaning against the bar wall. Clarke rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist to keep her steady. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called. 

Lexa shook her head, taking another deep breath. 

“I'm fine.” She grumbled. 

“I shouldn't have pushed you.” Clarke said.

“Clarke please, I know my limits.” Lexa insisted. “It will pass.” 

 “Regardless, we are out of witnesses. We've interviewed everyone and I doubt Costia or Anya could help us as they've just recently arrived.” Clarke said. 

Lexa pushed herself off the bar, feeling better. Clarke released her, sure she could stand on her own. 

“We haven't seen the town doctor yet.” Lexa mentioned. 

“I'm sure Roan's form has been submitted by now.” Clarke said. “Let's go.” 

 

***

The morgue was a tiny building in need of an expansion. The building had no lobby, but rather a single desk in the entrance door with filing cabinets strewn along the walls. They examined the building as no one sat at the table, but the lights were left on and the windows opened, sending in a refreshing breeze. 

“Hello?” Clarke said, walking farther into the building. 

They moved passed the desk, seeing a hall leading to the back of the room. They moved through the hall, hoping to find the doctor that ran the place. They reached another room, with double doors and glass window panes and knocked as they spotted a tall broad shoulder man working on the slab of a current body in his shirt. The knock startled him, causing him to stumble away from the slab and he looked up. He opened the door. 

“Hello, may I help you?” He said. 

“Dr. Beaumont?” Clarke said, watching him smoothen out his linen shirt. 

He brushed a hand back through his slicked brown hair and nodded. 

“Please, call me Nyko.” He said. 

“I am Clarke Griffin. This is Lexa Harper.” Clarke introduced.

Nyko stepped aside. 

“Ah, yes, Mayor Roan has told me about you and has given me his forms of approval.” He said, walking back into the room. “Please, come in. Unfortunately, the bodies are no longer here. They were sent out four days ago into a mass grave as all the slaves are.” 

They followed him to one of the file cabinets as he sorted through them. 

“I can allow you access to the next attack.” He said. “However, I do have their records.” 

He pulled out a folder from the second drawer and handed them to Clarke. She gave Lexa the other file and they sorted through them. 

“You keep records?” Clarke said. 

Nyko nodded. 

“I know it's unusual to do so with slaves, but I like to be thorough. I have studied medicine here in Louisiana for many years but I assure you, I am no Samuel Cartwright. He's an imbecile.” Nyko scoffed. 

Clarke gazed at him, intrigued. He had been a man talked about throughout the south as a reputable man. Clarke herself had not agreed with his reasoning to things such as the disease of drapetomania. 

“You believe in germ theory?” She noted. 

“Of course, and I hope to prove it with my studies.” Nyko said. 

“Various puncture marks along the neck and chest.” Lexa stated, closing the files. “These people were attacked countless times.” 

Nyko nodded. 

“Those poor slaves. It was a game of some sort to whomever did this. The last bite was brutal. Their necks were torn open.” He added. 

Clarke handed him over the file. He took them both into his hand a look of curiosity on his face. 

“What do you make of it?” Nyko said. 

“It most definitely is a vampire.” Lexa said. “And one with a desire for inflicting pain. It goes beyond instinctual need for one's survival.” 

“Thank you for your time doctor.” Clarke said. “Please contact us if anything else comes up.” 

They leave, Clarke filled with frustration. If she was to see the body she could take samples, but there was nothing left. 

“This limits our leads. Is there a spell that could help us?” Lexa said. 

“Our best option is to wait for another attack tonight.” Clarke explained. 

“The slaves shouldn't have to die for this to work.” Lexa said. “Who will protect them?” 

Clarke faced her. 

“We could wait outside to catch the vampire in the act.” Clarke suggested. 

“I'll shift and roam the grounds for anything unusual.” Lexa said. 

Clarke frowned. 

“That could put you at risk.” She said. 

“I'm quick on my feet to stay out of shooting range.” Lexa assured. 

That was the best they could do without any further evidence. What else could they do? Clarke sighed.

“Alright, let's hurry back.” Clarke agreed. 

 

***

Dinner was silent and things between Abby and Clarke were left unresolved. Neither women had come to an agreement or apology to their recent argument. Clarke had decided to keep herself focused on the case rather than have to deal with another talk with her mother. Marcus doesn't comment about it. Clarke put down her cup. 

“Ontari isn't hungry?” Clarke commented. 

Marcus frowned.

“She wasn't feeling well and has decided to head to bed early instead.” He said. 

Abby has a look of fear on her face as she huffed. 

“I'm worried. I'll send for the doctor tomorrow morning.” Abby said. 

“I'll have one of the slaves see him. Don't fret dear.” Marcus agreed. “Any news of your investigation Clarke?”

“I have decided to watch over the slave house tonight.” Clarke said. “I am hoping I will be able to catch the creature in the act.” 

“Surely, there must be another way. It isn't safe with the slaves and you are no different.” Abby suggested. 

Clarke put down her utensils a look of determination on her face. 

“I understand your concern mother, but I am at the end of the trail seeing as no locals or slaves have anything new to report to me.” Clarke said. 

“You'd be willing to put yourself in harm's way of this creature?” Abby asked. 

“Mother please?” Clarke said. 

Marcus took a drink from his cup and cleared his throat. 

“Abby, be reasonable.” He requested. 

Abby scoffed. 

“It is perfectly reasonable to be concerned for my own daughter.” She said. “I am still her mother.” 

Clarke glared. Lexa kept her gaze down at her hands, biting her bottom lip. The tension between the table rising. 

“I am a vampire hunter. I deal with such monsters for quite some time while I traveled around the world and you were in America in the comfort of your own home.” Clarke hissed. “If you wish for me to do my job, you must stop disrupting me. You contacted me for my assistance and I do intend to do so. I request that you keep this strictly professional until I've finished my investigation.” 

Lexa cleared her throat, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. 

“Clarke, she is -- ” 

“I know she worries. You have every reason to after what happened to us and father, but I am much more prepared than I was as I am no longer a child, but a 30 year old woman and stronger.” Clarke snipped. 

Abby flinched. Her jaw clenched and her hands curled into quaking fist. She looked back at Clarke for a moment and jumped out of her chair, marching out of the dining room. Marcus sighed. The silence washing over the room was awkward and uncomfortable. Marcus put his napkin on top of the table.

“Please excuse me.” He said, before leaving. 

“Clarke, come with me.” Lexa announced. 

Clarke scoffed. 

“You can't -- ”

“Clarke.” Lexa demanded, her face stern and her tone authoritative.

They leave the dining room together and a nearby lounge. Lexa directed a slave to make sure no one disturbs them before closing the doors. She faced Clarke, who stood in the middle of the room upset, but confused. Lexa was never this serious with her or commanding. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked. “The way you acted was uncalled for.”

Clarke scoffed. 

“You don't understand.” She said, with a shake of her head. “It was a mistake to think mother changed. She will never accept the work I do. It's why we went months without speaking to each other.” 

Lexa sighed. 

“You don't mean that.” She said. “Your mother is only watching out for your wellbeing as she cares for you, deeply so. You are her only child and she had an entirely different expectations of you with a much better future.” 

Clarke sighed. 

“Like a husband and children?” She said. 

“Yes.” Lexa said. 

Clarke's glare softened. 

“It is normal for mothers to want such things for their child. What happened to your family was unfortunate, but you left not because you had a curse, but because it was your choice.” Lexa rambled. 

“This is different.” Clarke insisted. “You could have returned and your mother wouldn’t ask where you've been all these years nor judge you.” 

“Yes, if mother was still around, but I chose not to because there was always a fear that one day I would lose control.” Lexa corrected. “The pull of the full moon is so strong. Each time it feels stronger. I can easily lose myself.” 

Clarke looked alarmed. 

“Why haven't you told me?” She whispered. 

“I don't want to worry you.” Lexa said. 

“Lexa?”

“Now isn't the time to speak of this Clarke.” Lexa ordered. 

A flash of pain displayed across Clarke's face at her indifference. She gulped, giving a short nod. 

“Alright.” Clarke said. “Let's gather what we need for the night then. We'll hide behind the corn stalks.” 

***

They don't talk to each other as they head over to the slave house and it's maddening for Clarke to have to stand next to Lexa, for one feeling as if they have a huge rift between them. They had their disputes of many things, from how they should handle their cases together to petty things like Lexa hogging all the quilts at night. But this was different, far monumental as Lexa had never been this outspoken about how Clarke deals with her family. Clarke knew Lexa was close to her parents and how they kept in touch until the passing of her mother. But feeling that for a change they may possibly not be compatible for each other after all these years scared Clarke. She shouldn't think about this at the moment, but that thought alone was nagging her as they walked together. They reach the corn field and Lexa slipped through the stalks to strip. Clarke pushed away her doubts to focus again.

“Do not engage the vampire if you see it. Report back to me.” Clarke instructed. 

“I'll keep a close eye.” Lexa said. 

Clarke watched the bone of Lexa's shoulder glide underneath her skin as it disconnected and her bones popped. Lexa grunted and groaned, shifting didn't hurt her like it used to but left an uncomfortable sensation. A seven foot towering, black furred wolf stared back at Clarke with yellow glowing eyes. She panted before racing into the fields and out of view. 

  
  



	5. Part V

Clarke remained behind the thicket of the corn stalk since Lexa’s departure. She was torn between worried about Lexa and overwatching the slave houses. She hasn’t heard from Lexa since, nor did she return. Normally, Lexa would come in to check in with Clarke. It was a routine they had between each other to make sure they were both safe. Lexa never traveled far. Clarke would hear her scuffling through the dirt and gravel and the huffs of her breath, but it has been silent since. Clarke remained perched in the corn fields, her legs periodically numb as she sat on a wooden crate as a makeshift chair and getting up to pace until the feeling in her feet returned. Marcus locked the slaves in at midnight in hopes to keep them safe, but nothing happened in that time since Marcus' arrival and his departure. Clarke shifted on her feet, restless and eager. The stalks a foot away from her rustle and she heard the familiar pant of Lexa in the distance. The stalks split apart and Lexa approached her, her eyes glimmering and her tongue out, panting from the heat of the night. 

“No luck?” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa's large head sharply jerked to her left and her pointed ears perked up in its direction. Anxiously, Lexa licked her nose and her upper jaw scrunched up into a snarl. She growled before dashing off back through the field. 

“Lexa. Lexa!” Clarke shouted, trying to keep up. 

She saw the bush of Lexa's ruffled thick tail and the kick up of her hind legs before she was gone completely from view into the thicket of corn. Clarke halted, panting and covered in sweat. A scream ripped through the air in the direction of the slave quarters. Clarke whipped around, running off. A look of confusion was on Clarke's face. She was certain Lexa was already chasing the vampire. On her way back to her crate she lit her oil lantern set on the ground. Shoving her way out of the field, Clarke spotted the nearest slave house door open. She yanked her gun from its holster at her thigh and marched into the slave house. The slaves were yelling and screaming before several of them race out in a panic. Clarke entered, her right arm steady with her lantern lifted just below her bosom. An animalistic grunt filtered through the house followed by a sharp slurp from the dark. Clarke gulped, deeply inhaled, and tried to ease her thumping heart. She tightened her grip on her pistol and shined the lantern ahead of her, dangling it beside her face. Clarke froze. A hunched dirt covered figured stood in the middle of the room gulping blood from a gaping wound in the neck of a dead slave in its arms. The monster jerked its head up with a hiss. The beast’s entire mouth and chin was smeared with blood. Clarke was dumbfounded, staring into the milky white eyes of an old woman covered in wrinkles and  frayed thinning grey hair in a filth soaked white nightgown. The vampire dropped the slave and Clarke aimed her pistol. The gun flashed a spark of embers as it fired and Clarke watched the musket ball rip into the woman's shoulder. She staggered back, screeching and shifted into a billow of black smoke. The wisp zipped through the cracks of the boarded window. A deep howl sounded from the distance. 

“A wolf! There’s a wolf!” One slave cried.

Clarke ran out of the house. A cluster of fifteen slaves stood outside, holding torches and scythes. Clarke had to diffuse the tension between them or they would end up hunting after Lexa.

“Everyone calm down!” She yelled. “Stay put. The vampire could return any moment.” 

They gathered back to the slave house, huddling together in fear. The door was ripped almost completely off its hinges with the padlock snapped in half and only one hinge connected to the bottom of the door. The other slaves from the neighboring houses were yelling, shaking the door and windows, demanding they be let out. Clarke headed into the field. She saw the shine of Lexa's yellow eyes through the darkness ahead of her and followed it. 

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered, entering a clearing at the end of the field. Lexa's grey fur and snout were caked in blood. 

“Are you hurt?” Clarke asked. 

She watched Lexa shift, shrinking in size and her bones snapping and bending back into place. She stood in front of Clarke naked and still coated in blood. Clarke looked her over. Lexa showed no pain or discomfort to her wounds.

“The cuts are shallow.” Lexa said, wiping the blood from her lips. 

Clarke noticed the scratches along Lexa's chest and stomach were healing steadily. The skin sealing back together and the bleeding ceasing. Clarke brushed the tip of her finger against the heated skin of Lexa’s stomach.

“Clarke please, most of this blood isn’t mine.” Lexa insisted.

Clarke put her hand down, a brow raised. This amount of blood from one vampire?

“Did you catch the vampire?” Clarke said. 

“It wasn't a vampire. It was another werewolf.” Lexa announced. 

Clarke’s lips pursed. A werewolf in a small town along with two vampires? They had much more to fear than she expected. 

“That… Can't be.” Clarke gasped. “I just saw the vampire in the slave house, feeding on another slave.” 

How could a town have a plague of vampires and werewolves? These people would be decimated months ago. The last few days Clarke hasn’t heard deaths similar to a werewolf attack. The evidence pointed to a vampire. That was her gut feeling about it too. 

“We are not prepared Clarke. We must go back inside.” Lexa said. 

 

***

Marcus and Abby were in the lounge still in their nightwear. Abby could barely sit still, teetering on the edge of the couch with her arms folded over her chest and one hand tucked under her chin. Her legs couldn’t stop shaking. Marcus has his eyes down to the floor, his brows inching together into a frown and occasionally lifted up as if wanting to say something but hadn’t the words to know what to say. He couldn’t sit and opted to lean against the window sill, gazing out to his field in fear. Clarke sat alone on the bigger couch, as Lexa had to discreetly return to her room for a fresh pair of clothing. Indra finally arrived from the kitchen house with a tray of tea. The rattling of the silverware as she moved echoing through the tense silence. Neither moved to pick up a cup once Indra served the three of them and Clarke was wondering if she could have a cup of ale instead. Clarke reached over to pick up a cup, not bothering to add sugar. 

“Where’s Lexa?” Marcus asked, a tone of terror in his voice.

Clarke gripped the handle of her teacup.

“Erm…” 

Lexa entered the lounge not a single drop of blood on her face and her clothes clean enough to be presentable, but frumpy. 

“Oh thank God.” Marcus sighed. “Are you okay? I heard the ruckus.”

Lexa stood beside Clarke. The adrenaline still pumping through her from her chase. She felt Clarke’s eyes on her, knowing she is aware of Lexa’s shaking hand that she tried to keep steady by clutching the couch armrest.

“Yes, I was careful during the comotion.” Lexa said. 

“But, there is a bigger problem I'm afraid.” Clarke answered. “It appears there are werewolves in this town also.” 

Marcus and Abby glance at each other. Abby was frightened, but Marcus had looked questionable to such a claim. It took him some time to accept something strange happened with his slaves, but now this? That was merely a fable. 

“How can that be? It can’t… Whether this is true or not I must protect my slaves.” Marcus said. “How does on fend off such a beast?”

“I can assure you these werewolves are not hunting the slaves. Instead they seem to be roaming these grounds for an entirely different reason.” Lexa said. 

That stumped them both. Clarke has never seen werewolves avoid attacking humans. The call of the moon was far too great. Such a case like this would require its own investigation and that’s time they can’t waste after tonight’s attack. 

“Are you certain?” Abby asked. “What was it doing at the slave house then?”

“In these cases the wounds do not match anything related to a werewolf attack.” Lexa explained. “But the fact that they have not attacked any of the locals is unusual. Perhaps these werewolves have a different taste or are in control of themselves during the change?” 

Abby raised a brow, looking over to Clarke for assurance. 

“Is that possible?” She said. 

Clarke put her cup down. 

“I've only met one werewolf to be able to do such a thing.” Clarke said. 

“It had no interest in hurting me. In fact as I went after it the beast only attacked me once I fired my pistol.” Lexa clarified. 

There was no reason to tell them the truth. It would only bring more panic into the plantation and Clarke had no time to explain Lexa’s situation. They didn’t question Lexa’s story, appearing content with her reason.

“Any matter, there is a vampire and this one at the slave quarters was an elderly woman. She was wearing a white silk nightgown.” Clarke said. “This is quite the predicament.” 

Marcus paced away from the window, finally picking up a cup to calm his nerves.

“That can be anyone in this town.” He said. 

“There are ways to find this vampire.” Clarke assured. 

“Mum?”

Ontari shuffled her way into the lounge, rubbing her eyes. 

“What's going on?” She asked. 

Abby stood from her seat and pulled Ontari into a hug. She placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s nothing dear, you should be in bed.” Marcus answered. 

“I'm scared. I heard the slaves screaming again.” Ontari said. 

Abby stroked her hair. The less Ontari knew about this the better. With the turn of her health, Abby feared too much stress would worsen her condition. 

“Do not be frightened, darling. It is being dealt with.” Abby assured. “Now, off you go. And have one of the house slaves stay watch over you tonight.” 

Ontari nodded and yawned as she left the lounge. Abby exhaled, flustered and concerned.

“What can we do?” She said. 

“There are ways to keep vampires away from your home. We can do the same to the slave quarters to cut off their food supply.” Clarke suggested.

“Alright, I can't afford to lose anymore slaves.” Marcus said. 

He took a small sip from his cup. 

“I will tend to the slave quarters.” Clarke offered. 

“What exactly will you do?” Marcus inquired. 

“I will nail several blessed crosses at every window and consecrate the grounds with holy water.” Clarke said. 

“Indra.” Marcus ordered, watching her approach him. “See to it that Wells and Jaha help Clarke.” 

“Yes, Master.” She pipped. 

Clarke excused her and Lexa from the lounge. Indra raced out of the house, toward the slave quarters. When they arrived, Wells and Jaha were with a handful of other slaves and tools in hand. Clarke opened her suitcase, handing each slave a cross. Lexa split off with other slaves to sprinkle the perimeter of the slave houses with holy water as Clarke nailed crosses at every door and window. The trickle of dawn broke through the horizon on the plantation when Clarke watched Wells hammer down the last cross. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Do you think this will work miss?” He asked. 

“I'm sure.” Clarke said. “Once Lexa is done consecrating the ground the ritual will keep you all protected.” 

He climbed down from the ladder and folded it up. They saw the other slaves finishing their last chore before meeting in the middle of the quarters. Lexa was still working with the others. 

“Ritual?” Wells stated. 

“I'm aware many do not approve of such things, but it is most effective.” Clarke admitted. 

Wells had no right to question her. He was a mere slave with little to no value and definitely no rights. But to know that a woman of Clarke’s status to practice such things had him interested in why she would choose such a thing. 

“Master allows us to keep our languages in private, but we are forbidden from such practices or religion.” Wells said. 

“That's kind of him as it is against the law to do so.” Clarke said. 

Wells nodded. 

“I'm grateful for this privilege. Forgive me if this is out of place, but what if this doesn't work?” Well said. 

“I have other rituals to protect you and would do so without Marcus' permission.” Clarke said. 

Wells meekly smiled and kept his gaze down to his feet. Clarke was bothered he asked. A striking difference in her temper compared to the last slave owners he’s seen. She spoke to him with a tone of respect and looked at him that way too. It was unsettling for him. 

“Bless you Lady Clarke. You have a heart of gold.” Wells said. “Of course, I'm sure Master Kane would forgive you as he would do what is needed to keep his livestock safe.” 

“It's the right thing to do, regardless of you all being slaves.” Clarke said. 

“Thank you miss. It's best to not say such things around the others though. There are proud confederate people here.” Wells warned. 

“Such people do not bother me.” Clarke scoffed. 

They finished their work and Wells thanked her one last time before heading to his slave house with his father. He wished her good night and Clarke headed back to the house with Lexa. Lexa paused at the porch, gazing into the direction of the fields. 

“Lexa, what is it?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa stared for a moment longer before facing Clarke and shook her head. 

“Nothing. Let's head inside.” Lexa said. 

***

Lexa put down her cup of tea with an exhausted sigh. She knew either of them would be able to sleep after tonight and retired to Clarke’s bedroom together. With their second wind in tow, it was agreed upon that they work on the case. Lexa glanced over the notes in Clarke's notebook a second time and picked up a fountain pen to scribble on a fresh sheet of paper. There had to be something they were missing. Lexa heard Clarke's boots thump through her room and glanced up from her book to see Clarke gathering the last of her ingredients needed for the ritual. She began to put away unneeded bowls and glasses carefully into her suitcase. 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke said, picking up a cluster of dried out herbs and snapped it in half.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, keeping her eyes on her notes. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip. She rather talk about their fight two days ago after dinner, but now isn't the time. It was easier to talk about something else while they're here, but the tension between them was bothersome. At least Lexa was talking to her now. That brought little relief. 

“We just found out there are werewolves in this town, possibly like you. You must be curious.” Clarke noted. 

Lexa put down her pen and glanced at Clarke for a moment then picked up her cup again for a sip. 

“I’m concerned and with good reason. We don't know any of their intentions.” Lexa said. 

Clarke closed her suitcase and clicked the buckles in place. She put the broken herbs into a bowl and began to crush them into her mortar. 

“You're sure there is more than one?” Clarke asked. 

“It would be a first, but I know what I smelled.” Lexa said. 

“They haven't killed anyone. It must mean something.” Clarke reminded.

Clarke finished grinding the herbs into a thick powder and picked up a strainer next to her mortar. She stood, handing the strainer now with the herbs to Lexa. She picked up the kettle on the desk next to Lexa's cup. 

“Why can't the smoke work this time?” Lexa asked. 

“Vampires are different beings and they leave different imprints of energy or lack of it since they're undead.” Clarke said. 

“They certainly smell different.” Lexa commented.

Clarke glanced at her, curiosity flickering in her eyes. 

“What do they smell like?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her.

“Like copper, possibility from all the blood they feast on. You smell different too, being a witch and all.” Lexa said. 

Clarke raised a brow. Lexa smirked, seeing a coy glimmer in her eyes.

“You smell absolutely alluring and exquisite.” Lexa purred. 

Clarke grinned as a blush crept into her cheeks. She focused back on her mortar and strainer. She poured the hot water over the herbs.

“Ever the charming talker aren't you?” Clarke said. “It must be the accent.” 

Lexa laughed. Clarke finished pouring the water into the mortar, now a tinted color of brown. She set the strainer down and picked up the bowl to take a small sip. She cringed, struggling to swallow it. 

“Such an awful chalky taste.” Clarke bemoaned. 

She managed to finish the entire tea. Her face sickly and a hand on her stomach.

“You look as if you’re about to vomit.” Lexa said. “Are you sure the potion wor-- ”

A shrill scream ripped through the hallway. Lexa dashed out of the room first with a pistol in hand. Abby stood distraught, atop the grand stairwell with a slave trying to calm her. Clarke and Lexa approached her. Nyko stood in the middle of the stairs with a sad look on his face. 

“Mum, what is it?” Clarke asked. 

Marcus reached the top of the stairs and ran toward his frantic fiancee. He held her into a hug doing little to ease her pain. He looked stern but just as worried. 

“Ontari is gone.” He whispered, stuffing a hand into his frock pocket. “She hasn't been feeling well last night and I had come back with Nyko to have her examined.”

Marcus glared at the house slave, Gaia.

 “How could she have gone off?! You’ve been instructed to watch her during the night!” He bellowed. 

Gaia gulped, stricken with fear. 

“I-I… Mistress needed help changing the sheets.” Gaia suttered. “I was gone only a minute Master Kane. I swear!”

 “Is it possible that a vampire has managed to snatch her while she slept?” Marcus said, looking between Clarke and Lexa for answers.

Clarke frowned. That couldn’t be. This was a private home. The land protected from uninvited vampires. 

“No, it isn't possible. Vampires must be invited into homes first.” She said. 

Marcus placed a kiss on Abby’s forehead as she let out a whimper. 

“Mr. Kane, please stay calm. I promise we will look into this.” Lexa said. “Clarke, we mustn't waste any time.” 

They raced through the hall and out to the porch.

  
  



	6. Part VI

The effects of the potion happened in the carriage. Clarke leaned out the window watching the swirl of different hues spin in front of her. She gulped. The various changes of light came out like an explosion of firecrackers. The carriage pulled into town just as Clarke felt the dizziness of the colors settle into her stomach.

“Clarke what is it?” Lexa asked, as the driver jumped down from the carriage. 

“There are dozens of different colors, everything. This town isn’t just full of vampires, but werewolves too. There is an ice blue glow all over the town, but stronger.” Clarke said. “The vampire must live here somewhere after all.” 

The driver opened the carriage door and helped them out. Lexa followed Clarke through the town. The streets barren as many of the locals were tucked in bed. They raced toward the mayor's office. 

“It's Roan?” Lexa asked, stopping at the front door. 

She turned to Clarke who looked just as perplexed as Lexa.

“That can't be. The trail is faint.” Clarke pointed out. 

“We must check.” Lexa insisted. 

Clarke examined the building and spotted another trail on the side of the structure. 

“There's another trail.” She said. 

They step off the steps of the mayor's building and moved through the crowd again. The trail ended along a row of houses and stopped to one of the creole townhouses. The stand at the bottom of the porch.

“I wouldn't go in there if I were you.” 

Anya was standing a foot away from them with a basket in her hands. 

“We meet again, Ms. Clarke Griffin.” Anya said, with a smile. “We must talk.” 

“We're quite busy at the moment.” Clarke answered. 

Anya's smile faltered. 

“I have heard of the vampire and while you're on the right trail I have no doubt this vampire has slaves protecting her during daylight hours.” Anya explained. “I'm sure you wouldn't want to draw too much attention at this moment. Considering that house is also owned by Mayor Roan.” 

Clarke and Lexa look at each other and glanced back at the house. Anya curtly smiled. 

“I do insist we speak and come up with a much better plan.” Anya informed. “I have someone who is dying to speak with you Lexa.” 

Lexa gulped. 

***

Anya removed her sun hat once she entered the lobby of her California bungalow and hung it on the hat rack next to the door. 

“Make yourself at home.” Anya said, tracking through the house with her basket. “Darling, I'm home.” 

A door from the second floor slammed and there's the stomp of shoes coming down the hall. 

“You shouldn't be going off like that, Anya! You promised you'd take a break from work.” A woman complained. “The company can do fine for a week without you!” 

Anya has a look of embarrassment on her face and glanced at Clarke and Lexa. 

“Darling--”

“No! Who else is going to—oh, y-you have guest.” 

The woman yelling and marching through the house was the pregnant woman they saw several days go in her wrapper and she folded her arms over herself. She glared at Anya before hitting her on the arm. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” She said. 

“I know best to not interrupt you while you're ranting like that darling.” Anya replied. “But must you act like I've abandoned you every time, Raven? I've brought you flowers for your bedroom.” 

Anya held up her basket of yellow flowers. Raven scoffed but took the flowers into her hands and smelled them. She bashfully smiled and Anya stepped forward placing a hand on Raven's full belly and rubbed it.

“If you insist I can have someone to look after you every time I step out to the market.” Anya teased. 

Raven groaned. 

“I'm going to fetch something to eat.” She said, leaving the hallway. 

Anya grinned and turned back to Clarke and Lexa. 

“I apologize. At this far long in her pregnancy Raven can be quite...moody.” Anya said. “Please, come this way.” 

She brought them into another section of the house and into a lounge with a fireplace that's doused out and silk fabric couches. Costia is seated in a single chair, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She put her cup down seeing Clarke and Lexa enter the lounge. 

“Anya, you've returned and I see you've managed to bring Clarke and Lexa. Thank you.” Costia said. “I'm glad you came. Would you like some coffee? Tea perhaps?” 

Clarke shook her head. 

“No thank you.” Lexa mumbled.

Anya settled on to a couch next to Costia. Costia picked up a biscuit from the cart in front of her and took a bite. Clarke and Lexa were motionless, unsure and on alert. How could Anya know they were going to enter the vampire's house? And Costia has asked them to see her when they were about to put an end to their investigation? They had so many questions. 

“Oh please, sit girls. I'm sure you're both wondering why I've requested your presence.” Costia started. “I had to wait to be sure before inviting you as I've always had a hunch, but once you attacked one of our own I had to see Lexa immediately.” 

Lexa was confused and gripped the side of her skirt. She took a seat, prompting Clarke to do the same. She may be feeling dizzy like before, but Costia has sparked an array of questions now. 

“One of your own?” Lexa repeated. 

“Oh yes, I know of your...condition, so to speak.” Costia said. 

Clarke glared, shifting her hand to her hip, blinding feeling for her pistol. 

“What do you want?” Clarke asked. 

Costia chuckled, finishing her cook and reached over to pick up her cup. 

“Oh, please Ms. Griffin, no need for violence.” Costia sighed. “You're in a building of werewolves. It is ill-advised you try to shoot me.”

Clarke was taken aback, her jaw slackening and her hand still. She turned to Anya, who's eyes shined yellow for a moment as a warning. Clarke gulped. She glanced at Lexa, her jaw clenched and her hairline coated in sweat. Clarke put her hand down. 

“You're a werewolf?” Clarke whispered. 

Costia cheerfully smiled with a nod. 

“Yes dear.” She said. 

“But Raven she's...” Clarke reminded. 

“Expecting yes, Anya looks forward to it.” Costia said. 

Costia faced Lexa, a warm smile in place. Lexa's bottom lip quivered. She turned away from Costia's gaze, her hands shaking. 

“H-How... I thought I was the only one like this.” Lexa stuttered. 

“Oh you poor girl. There are many like you and I. We must discuss this over dinner.” Costia said. 

 

***

“We can't stay. We haven't the time for pleasantries.” Clarke insisted.

“Oh I'm sure, solving cases and such and I have a few of my own to deal with.” Costia said. “However, I am doing both of you a favor as I am such a fan of your work around the globe.” 

“How so?” Lexa questioned.

Costia refilled her cup of coffee from a silver pot and dropped two cubes of sugar inside it. 

“The two of you were about to brassily enter the vampire's house, whom my people have suspected of being our town beast for weeks.” Costia answered. 

She slowly stirred her coffee in her hand, watching them. 

“Your people?” Clarke said. 

Costia put down her spoon and blew on the rim of her cup before taking a swig. 

“My pack of course.” Costia rationalized. “While it isn't official, Anya and I have decided to dedicate our time to housing them and offering help to those whom allied with us.” 

Costia sighed, relishing the taste of her drink and took another sip. She gently swished the coffee in her hand. 

“Think of of me as the Senator of my people.” She added. 

“And who is your mayor?” Lexa asked. 

Costia raised a brow. 

“It's the one you attacked last night in the fields of course.” She admitted. 

A well-dressed slave in a frock and trousers entered the lounge. 

“Mr. Blake as arrived Mistress.” He said. 

“Excellent, send him through.” Costia replied. 

The slave stepped aside and Bellamy entered the lounge. He moved with a bit of a limp along the way and Lexa was flooded with guilt. He greeted Costia before taking a seat. 

“I'm sure you ladies know Bellamy Blake. He is our mayor.” Costia said. “Are you both sure you don't wish to stay for dinner?” 

Lexa shifted in her seat. 

“I would like to stay.” She said. 

“I'm glad you've arrived upon my request, Ms.Stone.” Bellamy said. 

“I had to come once word got around of Clarke's arrival and even more so about Lexa.” Costia drawled. 

“Me?” Lexa asked. 

“We can sense others like us, but what I find most interesting is that all these years you have never bothered to join a pack. Instead you travel the world with a human?” Costia said. 

Clarke glared. Lexa's curiosity is piqued. There are a dozen questions she has and excitement that filled her thinking of how it must be to be around others like her. 

“How many are there like me?” She said. 

Costia laughed. 

“Dear, you have no idea.” She said. “There are entire towns and villages now. But I must say, seeing you here now, you appear to be showing signs of evolving.” 

Lexa gulped. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“You've been bitten?” Costia said, watching Lexa nod. 

“Over twenty years ago when I was 24.” Lexa said. 

Costia looked intrigued. 

“My dear, you don't look a day over 24. May I ask, what is your current age?” Costia said. 

Lexa's jaw clenched. 

“42.” She announced. 

Costia nodded. 

“That is the benefits of a more advanced werewolf. We are finding most who have this benefit are ones whom are born werewolves and not bitten.” Costia said. 

Clarke was shocked. 

“There are born?” She said. 

“There are a small few of us and it seems we are always evolving, unfortunately there are more females than males.” Costia tisked. 

“What other evolutions do they have?” Clarke curious asked. 

“The women have begun to show signs of extended appendages, specifically... Male genitalia.” Costia answered. 

Lexa and Clarke jolt. 

“I suspect Lexa will follow suit as she is showing signs of change.” Costia said. 

“That can't... She isn't--” Clarke rambled. 

“You remember her fainting spell when she entered the inn?” Costia reminded. “It was because of my pheromones as I am what we call a dominate Omega. I am positive Lexa is a top tier Alpha, one of a more pure linage.” 

Clarke shook her head and scoffed. 

“That is ridiculous!” She cried. 

Costia tilted her head. 

“Is it?” She said. “I've had my people and myself travel the world and study werewolves for seven years.” She said. 

Lexa's head was down in shame. 

“It's true.” She muttered. 

Clarke faced her, speechless and shaken. 

“Ever since I came here I've felt different.” Lexa said. “Things inside me are changing. Even being here I can feel it rapidly happening.” 

“I can offer Lexa access to my resources to help her understand and meet others like her.” Costia offered. 

“No, we can handle this.” Clarke said. 

Costia sighed. 

“Alright, in that case we must discuss a choice of punishment as a wolf with no pack has attacked one of my own on my land.” Costia said. 

  
  



	7. Part VII

Clarke and Lexa glanced at one another. Lexa's jaw clenched, concerned for Clarke's safety. Clarke's lips pursed together contemplating if she should reach for her gun. Lexa had a better chance fighting werewolves, but this many was a risk Clarke wasn't sure Lexa could deal with. Clarke's hand clenched at her side. She noticed Anya staring at her, suspicious of their intention now. They were trapped in here if they tried to attack them and they both knew neither of them could leave.

“There are consequences for attacks on our own, especially for Ferals stepping on our land without permission and trying to deal with our issues too.” Anya announced. 

Clarke scoffed. 

“How could she possibly have known this--”

“We've been aware of the vampire attacks. We do not take kindly to vampires as they are much more feral than a wolf without a pack.” Anya said. “Had we known sooner of Lexa's affliction we would have advised you both to stay away, but are aware she knows nothing of others like her or our society.” 

“There are rules?” Lexa whispered. 

Anya shook her head in frustration. She turned to Costia who had a more calm expression and much more patience than Anya.

“Now Anya, we have yet to gather everyone to our way of life. We have come a long way as we spent almost a century bringing order to our kind.” Costia said. “Who do you think made that happen?” 

“You're the one in charge of all this?” Clarke stated. 

Costia smiled filled with pride and nodded.

“My family is and my father runs the whole thing like his father before him. I just enforce it as he's often too busy in the major cities.” Costia clarified. “He is known as the Commander of our people. Anya here is the Senator of Texas and I of San Francisco.” 

Lexa was astonished. The attacks had been frequent enough to bring two Senators to New Orleans, but she wondered if that's also due to her and Clarke. They had built a reputation she's sure of it. 

“However, since you both are well known, harsh punishments are out of the question, however, I still have my people to protect.” Costia said.

“Bellamy is a werewolf is he not? Surely, his wounds have healed by now.” Clarke asked. 

“That is besides the point.” Anya hissed. “Does that mean death or public beatings are out of the question?” 

Costia chuckled. Lexa glared. 

“That won't be necessary Anya. Lexa is no mutt.” Costia declined. “I must say, you are the only known bitten wolf to be on this level. I suspect you were bitten by the First Wolf. It was what made our kind.” Costia said. 

“Who is the First?” Lexa questioned.

Anya looked displeased by her lack of knowledge, but didn't comment this time. Costia gave her a warning stare, her eyes stern. 

“Becca Pramheda.” Anya said. “No one knows how she received this curse but we do know she is what made us. There is speculation she has been killed. Courtesy of Clarke, possibly.”

Anya glared. Clarke was sure if that were true she would be in a lot more trouble with these people than she thought. 

“I want to offer you both a deal.” Costia started. “You both will be allowed to  _ find  _ this vampire and not have any public lashing or execution in exchange for information you have on the vampire.” 

Anya had a look of protest. She would have expected something better. Bellamy had a frown, but knew to keep quiet. 

“And my people must help you just to make sure you aren't doing anything foolish.” Cosita added.

“You will need our help. Intel has told us there are now two vampires.” Anya said. “I suggest you take the deal. Costia is giving a generous offer.”

Clarke could turn them down. That was an option Costia was still giving them, but doing so would be foolish. While Clarke's fame may be what saved her for any harsh punishments there was still a limit. She couldn't fight a group of them like this in a town full of werewolves. Lexa took her hand.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered. 

Even Lexa knew the risk. Clarke squeezed her hand.

“Alright, you have a deal.” Clarke agreed. 

A slave entered the lounge. 

“Dinner is served miss.” He said. 

Costia smiled, standing up. 

“Excellent, I'm famished.” She chirped, bolting out of the lounge. 

***

Clarke and Lexa had little of an appetite to eat. While Costia was as welcoming and friendly as she could be Clarke couldn't enjoy her meal feeling like this. Between finding out what happened to Lexa and how to deal with it and being in a room of werewolves was bound to wreck anyone's nerves. Clarke couldn't make heads or tails of them. They did make note of wanting to help deal with the vampire, but after that what will happen to the remaining human citizens? Could Clarke trust their word that no harm would come to them? She was sure Lexa was safe, but Clarke had hunted many like them for years. She knew she was bound to make enemies. She stomached what she could and declined dessert before going to the lounge again with everyone. Clarke took out her notebook from her satchel to go over her notes with Costia and Anya. 

Lexa, looking more distracted and faint decided to step out on the patio for fresh air. Bellamy came with her. Lexa stood by the stairs railing, overlooking the beautiful garden below her filled with shrubs and vibrant plants. Bellamy leaned against the door frame. Lexa glanced over her shoulder in his direction.

“I'm sorry I attacked you.” She said. 

Bellamy shrugged. 

“I've healed.” He said.

Bellamy looked to his right and rubbed the back of his neck. Lexa noticed the discoloration of a scar on his neck in the shape of a bite. 

“You were bitten too?” Lexa asked. 

Bellamy faced her and blushed. 

“No, born this way but uh... When a wolf finds a mate they are each given mating marks.” He explained. “There aren't many with this mark as it doesn't stick for some of us. Then there are others that don't want such a commitment yet.” 

“It's like marriage?” Lexa questioned. 

Bellamy chuckled. 

“You could say that.” He said. 

“I didn't know you were married. Did I meet your wife?” Lexa said. 

“No, Echo is out doing business for Costia.” Bellamy said. “She believes this whole society and its rules more than any of us I think. You know, you're very lucky. I've seen Costia send our kind to her father and they were offered a pack, but if they refused they were killed.” 

Lexa raised a brow. Costia may not be as cruel as her father but she must be aware of what happens when others are sent to her father. 

“It looks like she's going to allow you to roam without a pack.” Bellamy said. “There are other mayors and senators who aren't that nice. You and Clarke should be careful in the other states.” 

Lexa nodded. 

“Costia must see something in me.” She noted. 

Bellamy chuckled. 

“Or it could be the pheromones.” He said. 

Lexa frowned. If she could smell it Bellamy was sure to smell it too. A flood of embarrassment hit Lexa. 

They all understood her restlessness. Her inability to sit still, but it was something she couldn't control. She hated how her body reacted to it how she had no control to how it made her feel. 

“You smell it took?” Lexa whispered.

Bellamy nodded. 

“But you know what else this place reeks of?” He said. “Your dominance. You're responding to Costia's mating scent. She probably likes you more than she lets on.” 

Lexa frowned. While she had spent her days worrying of her shifts during the moon, but now it's nothing but her entire body that seems to betray her. She had no interest in Costia, but her body and the urges were there. They were insistent and strong and it wasn't what Lexa wanted. 

“You know what else is strange?” Bellamy said. “While Costia is putting out her pheromones, you react out of instinct, but with Clarke it's different.” 

Lexa faced him, fearful if this would put Clarke in anymore danger. It was going to be difficult dealing with how she reacted toward Costia, but she couldn't deal with it harming Clarke in any way.

“Have you bitten her?” Bellamy said. 

Lexa gulped. There had been a few the time they were together in Clarke's room, but nothing that would scare. The bruises had started to heal by now but the idea of doing so brought a whole different sensation in Lexa she gripped the railing. 

“I would never.” She gasped. 

“It's better that way.” Bellamy said. “I've seen wolves bite humans before as mates and many don't take the bite or end up sick. I've heard of a few dying.” 

Bellamy went back inside. Lexa frowned, staring back at the flowers. How could she tell Clarke any of this? How could Clarke help her with any of this? The patio door opened again.

“It's time to go.” Clarke said. 

She noticed Lexa's face was somber and approached her. She placed a hand on Lexa's arm. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded. 

“How did it go?” She said. 

“Costia is strict, but understanding to us and the case.” Clarke said. “We decided to investigate Roan's home tomorrow night with them. They are going to send their people during the day to see if they can find anything.” 

“You're worried.” Lexa stated. 

Clarke nodded. 

“I'm certain Ontari's disappearance has to do with the vampire.” She said. “My mother isn't going to take that well.”

 

***

Abby was inconsolable when they arrived at the plantation. It left Clarke little piece of mind to send her mother to bed weeping and full of fear over Ontari. She promised to do the best she could on safely returning Ontari, but Clarke knew the possibility of it being slim. Vampires didn't keep their human hostages around long as they were constantly in a fit of hunger and bloodlust. There was also the possibility of Ontari being turned herself, but Clarke avoided telling Abby that. Clarke's little sleep made her wake later than she expected. She got dressed as quickly as possible and entered the dining room. Abby wasn't anywhere to be seen but neither was Lexa or Marcus. She exited out to the lobby where Marcus entered the house with his house slaves behind him with building tools. 

“Clarke, I hope you've slept well. If you're looking for your mother Abby is in no shape to be about I'm afraid.” Marcus said. 

“I'm looking for Lexa.” Clarke answered. 

“Lexa got up early to head into town. She didn't tell you?” Marcus said. 

“Did she tell you what for?” Clarke said. 

“She said she was going to speak to a woman named Costia Stone.” Marcus said. “There's a second carriage out front for you if you need it.”

“Thank you Marcus.” Clarke said, rushing out the manor.

Lexa always told her everything when they were investigating cases. It was safe shoulder either of them end up fighting more than they can handle alone. While returning to Costia's household was not like tracking a werewolf in the woods in the dead of night Clarke didn't trust Costia. It may be her instincts and past experiences with werewolves, Clarke had little trust in Costia. A slave opened the carriage door for her when she arrived. 

 

***

The garden was filled with beautiful flowers of all assortment of lush colored did little to calm Lexa's nerves. She sat at the table turning back to the patio porch in hope to see Costia return. Lexa knew the visit was unannounced and in the early hours, but Costia was kind enough to let her in. Anya was still asleep and that was something she was grateful for given her strict nature to everything. She made Lexa feel like an incompetent child which Lexa may as well be. She knew nothing of this world, but was eager to know more. The patio door opened and Costia came down the stairs with a slave behind holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Her served them before returning back inside. 

“You must have a lot on your mind.” Costia stated, dropping two cubes of sugar into her tea. 

Lexa turned away from the garden flowers, facing Costia. She took a single sugar cube and mixed it with her spoon. 

“I apologize for my uncalled visit. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.” Lexa started. 

Costia took a sip from her cup and smiled. 

“Of course, you are brimming with questions as I imagine you should be with what you just found out about your kind and yourself.” Costia said.

Lexa held on to her teacup, trying to gather her thoughts on what she wanted to ask first and how. Costia was welcoming to all questions. She was much more inviting than Anya in that aspect too. 

“Is it true, about there being other towns like this full of werewolves?” Lexa questioned. 

Costia took another short sip.

“Of course, things are different now than it was many years ago.” She said. 

Lexa finally took a swig from her cup. 

“Erm, do you mind if I ask?” Lexa said. 

Costia put down her cup and chuckled an airy and warm laugh. 

“What about my age?” She said, watching Lexa nod. 

Costia let out another sweet laugh and Lexa's face is tinted red and bashful. 

“I was bitten at the age of 27 in 1545.” Costia stated. 

Lexa's hand nearly dropped her cup and she quickly grasped it to put it down on the table. She's only heard one living that long by vampires. Costia smiled, relishing Lexa's shock.

“I understand that the first werewolves lore had the person die of old age, but with time werewolves have changed.” Costia explained. “It is still possible for a human to be turned through a bite of a werewolf so long as the werewolf is pure, but those are an ancient and dying breed unfortunately.” 

Lexa gulped, leaning off the edge of her seat. It was as if Lexa had found the fountain of youth and Costia's stare was filled with secrets Lexa wanted to know everything about. 

“How many are there now?” Lexa asked. 

“If you wish to know about our people, history, and rules you are more than welcomed to come back with me to San Francisco.” Costia offered. “We have a major library with all sorts of information.”

Lexa glanced down trying to quell her curiosity. 

“Oh I couldn't.” Lexa said. 

Costia raised a brow knowing Lexa's desire to want to take such an offer. It would answer all these questions she had since first meeting Costia. But she couldn't leave Clarke, how could she understand her decision to go to a town of other werewolves. Clarke distrusted the ones here. Costia shrugged.

“Whenever you'd like to come my doors will always be open for you Lexa.” Costia said. 

“Thank you.” Lexa said. 

“Are you declining because you're floored with work?” Costia asked. 

Lexa shook her head. 

“Is it because of Clarke?” Costia asked. 

Lexa gulped. She looked up into Costia's attentive eyes. She was far better at reading others than she let on all while keeping an inviting smile in place. 

“There isn't any shame in being in love.” Costia said. “Anyone can tell how much you care for Clarke. Love like that is accepted with our people human or other.” 

Lexa's shoulders hunched and her jaw clenched. She sat at her chair silent and lost in thought while Costia watched her. 

“You're still bothered by it?” Costia asked. 

Lexa sighed and faced Costia again.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Costia said. 

“I um... uh.” 

“Is it because of my scent?” Costia said. 

Lexa blushed and nodded. 

“I didn't think I'd be this flustered. I've held it off before, but it's stronger.” Lexa groaned. 

Lexa doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“It's just your nature. Have you Presented yet?” Costia said. 

“I've what?” Lexa sighed. 

“In time you will. I'm sure you're an Alpha.” Costia said. 

Lexa grabbed on to the table to help her stand. 

“I-Should go.” Lexa grunted. 

Costia followed Lexa into the house to help guide her toward the entrance. 

“If you have anything you wish to speak about you are always welcomed to visit here anytime.” Costia said. 

“Thank you. I'll see you and your pack tonight Ms. Stone.” Lexa said. 

  
  



	8. Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to update last week since I was on vacation, but I figured I try to update as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten about this fic and very soon it's coming to an end.

Lexa met up with Clarke outside of Costia's manor. Lexa approached her at the bottom of the porch. Clarke wasn't happy. Lexa knew she should have told Clarke about her visit, especially since Clarke didn't trust her. That was wrong of her to not work as a team with Clarke.

“Clarke.” Lexa started, cautious with her tone.

“What were you thinking?” Clarke said, glancing back at the house behind her. “Why couldn't you have told me?” 

Lexa sighed, her clasped together in front of her. Clarke paused, trying to not let her anger get the best of her. 

“You're right and I'm sorry.” Lexa agreed. “I needed to speak with her myself and I know you'd come if I told you because you don't trust Costia, but I needed privacy to speak about other matters.” 

Clarke wasn't satisfied. She was frowning and debating to speak about what bothered her. She was understanding how could Lexa not see that? They had their differences, but how they felt about Costia was something they agreed on or so Clarke thought. 

“And you don't trust me enough to be around to know about this?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa sighed. She pinched a finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose. 

“I understand how you feel Clarke. The change I'm going through is not easy to accept, but it is happening and Costia has answers. Do you not trust me to contain myself when I'm around her?” Lexa said. 

Clarke's anger softened. She had every reason to dislike this change. How could someone Lexa barely knew have such strong feelings of attraction to her when they had been together for years. The pheromones and the entire situation was out of Clarke's understand and it scared her. 

“No, that isn't... I worry Lexa and it leaves me unsettled knowing for a change I have no idea what I'm doing or how to help you.” Clarke said. 

“But Costia can.” Lexa insisted. “It was wrong of me to not tell you and for that I apologize. I will not visit her without you to accompany me if that puts you at ease.” 

Clarke glanced down at the dirt, inhaling to gather her thoughts. Lexa was right. They needed Costia for this case and for Lexa's well-being. At least for now. Lexa stepped forward, resting a comforting hand on Clarke's forearm. 

“Did she have anything new to share?” Clarke said. 

“No, but she promises she can help me.” Lexa answered. “Let's return back to the plantation. It will be some time before nightfall. We must prepare.” 

Clarke nodded and they walked back to the carriage. 

 

***

Clarke was a nervous wreck. She never worked with werewolves before, but the vampire or vampires were a common enemy they shared to rid this town of its horror. That was something Clarke could be sure of and focus on. Lexa kept a watchful eye on Clarke as they stood outside of Costia's manor waiting for everyone to arrive. They had brought what they could in case a fight broke loose. Clarke had her hand above her pistol that rested against her hip and a stake on her right side and her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Lexa strolled over to her side. 

“Are you alright?” Lexa whispered. 

“They haven't showed yet.” Clarke said. 

Lexa glanced back at the manor porch. 

“They will soon.” Lexa promised. “Are you sure you can do this?” 

Clarke nodded. 

“We had an agreement.” She said. 

Lexa sighed. Clarke had no reason to trust them. Lexa didn't either, but having to wait on others was unusual for them. At least working together they became predictable to each other that was comforting in their line of work. The manor door opened and Costia exited with Anya, Bellamy, and Jeremy. Costia did a head count of the people that showed and gave a curt nod.

“Everyone is all here, excellent. I spoke with Mayor Roan this afternoon.” Costia said. “I convinced him to have Clarke, Lexa, and I over for dinner. While we are having dinner, Anya, Bellamy, and Jeremy will enter the house and search for any signs of the vampire.” 

“They're breaking into the Mayor of Orleans' house?” Clarke said. “That's your best solution?” 

Costia raised a brow. Anya's jaw clenched, her almost non-existent patience growing thin. Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing of the porch steps. It was easy to work with wolves. They followed orders with little question, but working outside of their kind was expected to bring some sort of friction. Costia showed little irritation to Clarke's question. 

“We've done covert operations before. I trust them to be discreet.” Costia informed. “Have you a better option to search Mayor Roan's house and explain to him he has a vampire living among him?” 

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's bicep. 

“Clarke.” She whispered. 

Clarke glanced at her. Once again she had to trust werewolves, but Lexa seemed less concerned with it. Clarke looked between the group before them and sighed. She had an agreement and at the moment the only way into that house was through Costia's reputation with Roan wither Clarke liked it or now. She nodded.

“Alright.” Clarke agreed. 

Costia smiled. 

“Then let's not waste anymore time.” She said. 

Clarke yanked out a small vial from her satchel and gulped it down as Costia led them through the town. 

Lexa stayed close behind Clarke. Two feet away, Anya, Jermey, and Bellamy slip up, leaving Costia with the two of them. Clarke watched the three of them head to the back of the house as they walked up the porch. A slave answered the door and greeted them before inviting them inside. They were brought to the main lounge of the house where Roan was already seated with a cup of whiskey in hand. He put it down before approaching them. 

“Ah, welcome Ms. Stone. I had no idea you were acquainted with Clarke and Lexa.” Roan commented. 

They took a seat on the nearest couch. A slave served them each a cup of tea. 

“Of course, it was years ago during their journey across America. I've been quite a fan of their work.” Costia said. 

Roan smiled, gazing at Costia with adoration before turning back to Clarke and Lexa. A faint blush on his cheeks. 

“The privilege to travel the world and see such beautiful sights and an even grander opportunity to make friends in high places, especially one as stunning as Ms. Stone.” Roan said. 

Costia laughed and picked up a teacup in her right hand. 

“Oh quit boasting Roan.” Costia said. 

Roan chuckled and took a gulp from his whiskey. 

“Ah Ms. Stone, you ought to have more pride with a shipping company like your father's. It as quite the reputation in the states and now the investment of the railroad.” Roan stated. “Can I help any of you ladies to some whiskey? Brandy even?”

“Red wine, if you would please?” Costia requested. 

“No thank Mr. Roan.” Lexa declined, as Clarke shook her head.

A woman in a red silk bodice entered the lounge and Roan approached her with a beaming smile and pulled her into a hug. The woman with greying hair tied into a tight bun kept a stern expression in return. Roan kissed her on the cheek and brought her to their guest. 

“Ms. Griffin, Ms. Harper, this is my mother Nia. Mother these are the vampire hunters the town has been boasting about.” Roan said. 

Nia eyed them, her blue eyes emotionless and icy. She gave a disapproving frown at their simple lack luster outfits. Why would her son be friends with people of this class? 

“I haven't heard of them.” Nia said. 

She took a seat beside Costia and Roan came to her side and poured her a cup of tea. 

“Uh, how are you feeling mother?” Roan asked, handing her the mug with a saucer. 

Nia scoffed. 

“How do you think?” She hissed. “I lost my husband.” 

Nia snatched the cup and Roan cleared his throat forcing a smile and a chuckle. 

“I'm sorry mother. I did not mean to upset you.” Roan said. “Let us eat. Dinner should be ready now.” 

Slaves were waiting for their arrival in the dining room and hold out chairs for the women. When they're settled into their chairs their cups are each filled with red wine. A slave informed Roan dinner would be ready shortly as another slave handed the slaves loaves of bread. 

“What brings you back to Louisiana Ms. Stone?” Roan questioned. “The last I heard you were much too busy running the shipping company with your father.” 

Costia tore apart a piece of bread and smeared it with butter. 

“Yes, it's quite stressful running a company. I needed a break.” Costia said. “I am terribly sorry about your father. Did you get my flowers?” 

Nia glared. 

“Why should you care? You're barely here.” Nia spat. 

Roan's brows furrowed and his tightly gripped his cut. His mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“Mother please, these are our guest.” Roan said. 

The door squeaked and the rattle of the meal cart rolled into the room. The slave pushing it set the plates with their lids on the table. Behind him another car arrived with a large single dish on top. 

“Please, enjoy tonight's meal.” Roan said. 

The slave removed the lid to reveal a large roasted pig on top with whole onions and garlic cloves beside it. He began to carve the pig and serve a piece for everyone. Nia didn't touch her foot a sour look on her face as everyone before her ate. Roan leaned next to Nia. 

“Aren't you hungry mother?” Roan asked. 

“I've lost my appetite.” Nia said. 

She pushed the plate away from her, catching Clarke's attention as she picked up a piece of roasted pig. 

“Is she okay?” Clarke asked. “You seem a bit sickly, miss and pale.”

Nia glared at her.

“I'm fine.” She hissed. 

Clarke glanced back at Lexa who was alarmed then went back to eating. They couldn't make their decision yet, right now they were to examine the situation. They needed to be sure their hunch was right. 

“I do apologize for my mother. She has not been the same since the funeral.” Roan said. 

“I'm heading to bed.” Nia announced. 

She left the dining room. Clarke contemplated going after Nia, but she had Anya and the others scouting the house. They needed to play their part to not have any suspicion about their decision to join Roan for dinner. Clarke was in the middle of having her cup filled a second time when a scream ripped through the house followed by a thump and a crash above their heads. Roan was the first to jump up and dashed out of the dining room. 

“Mother?!” He called. 

 

***

Roan was standing in the hallway outside his mother's room emotionless and teary eyed when they reach him. He gulped, dashing into the room and hovered over Nia who laid on the floor with her jewelry box on the floor next to her vanity set. Coming closer, Roan picked up the sound of sniffling and Roan crouched down. 

“Mother?” Roan called. 

Nia remained still. Clarke gripped Roan on his shoulder, taking his attention away from his mother. 

“Step away.” Clarke said. 

“Wha-My mother, someone has just attacked her.” Roan said. 

Lexa and Costia exchange glances and Lexa gulped, feeling her hands pulse and her nails stretch out into long claws. Costia's eyes glow, following Lexa's lead. Roan tried reaching out to his mother. Clarke jerked him back, but it did little to move him. Roan placed a hand on Nia's arm and she spun around, screeching and pushed Roan a foot back. Staring before them was a ghostly pale woman with jagged fangs, milky grey eyes, and a snarl full of malice. Clarke reached for her gun but that had been too slow for her as Nia tossed Clarke across the room and raced over to Roan, standing over him. 

“M-Mother?” Roan gasped. 

“You stupid boy!” Nia said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “It's your fault!” 

Clarke scattered back to her feet, her pistol now drawn and aimed at Nia. 

“Let him go!” She demanded. 

Nia eyed her and hissed. Clarke squeezed the trigger and Roan yelled as he watched a bullet pierce through his mother's chest. She shrieked and dropped Roan. A blood curdling scream filled the room before Nia leaped through the second floor window of her room and shifted into a cloud of bats. Clarke went to check on Roan as he fell to the floor in shock. 

“We can't let her get away!” Lexa said, running out of the room. 

“Roan? Roan can you hear me?!” Clarke called, seeing he sat emotionless and catatonic.

Clarke glanced through the room. The effects of her potion from earlier in affect. There is a glow of energy throughout the room and trailing outside into the hall. She left Roan, following the trail and into another. This room was also filled with the same energy but there was another color swirling through the room one of a lighter blue in shade. The thump of Lexa's heels sound from below and into the hall.

“Clarke, you must come down immediately.” Lexa instructed. 

Costia was in the other room trying to comfort Roan. She went down into the foyer where Bellamy and Jeremy were waiting for her. Their face was gloomy and angry, Clarke guessed it was good news they had to share. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked. 

Bellamy frowned. 

“We were exploring the house. Nia entered the room as my father was sifting through her belongings.” Bellamy said. “She attacked him, but he was quicker and escaped. You were right about this family. The basement has remains of human blood and dead slaves.” 

Lexa bit her bottom lip. A hand curled under her chin. While being right was somewhat of a relief it did little to ease their tension. Nia escaped and Roan wouldn't understand nor allow them to kill his mother. 

“What of Anya?” Lexa asked. 

“She went to chase after Nia.” Bellamy said. “There's another thing. We checked the other rooms and we... Found Ontari laying in bed. Nia has turned her.” 

Clarke's stomach twisted into a knot of dread. She never wanted the case to come down to this. How could her mother understand? How could she even forgive Clarke? 

“Are you certain?” Clarke muttered. 

Bellamy nodded. 

“I saw the scar of her bite.” He said. “Where is Costia?” 

“She's upstairs attending to Roan.” Lexa answered. 

Bellamy and Jeremy went upstairs. Lexa approached Clarke. The look of her far out gaze and unshed tears did little to ease Lexa. 

“Clarke?” She said. “Clarke, listen to me.” 

Clarke looked up at Lexa, blinking. A trail of tears slid down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and her shoulders bunched up. 

“H-How am I going to break the news to my mother?” She said. 

Lexa hugged her. 

“I'm sorry Clarke.” She said, placing a kiss on Clarke's temple. 

 

***

They regroup back at Costia's manor. Clarke hasn't said a word since, torn between doing the right thing and not wanting to put an end to this town's terror. Lexa hasn't left her side, putting a comforting hand over Clarke's. Costia had a slave hand everyone whiskey in hope to calm their nerves. 

“I'm sorry you had to find out this way.” Costia said. “I know this is difficult.” 

Clarke scoffed.

“I hardly knew Ontari, but she was my sister nonetheless.” Clarke said. “Her parents will be utterly heartbroken.” 

“You're welcome to spend the night here to rest before you go home to break the news to them.” Costia offered. 

Clarke stared down at her full cup of whiskey. The flickering of the fireplace reflecting into the amber liquid. 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered. 

“Do you mind if we could have a moment?” Lexa said. 

Costia nodded. Everyone left the room and Costia closed the door on her way out. Lexa stroked a hand down Clarke's neck. 

“You don't have to tell your mother tonight.” Lexa said. “We should rest first.” 

Clarke turned to her. 

“I know, but I doubt I can sleep tonight.” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed Clarke. The contact slow and tender. Clarke leaned into Lexa, sighing. Lexa parted from the kiss and stroked Clarke's neck with her finger tips. 

“I'm here for you Clarke.” Lexa said. “Perhaps you should drink tea to help you relax instead.” 

Lexa stood, heading to the exit of the lounge. She froze, letting out a choked grunt before doubling over in pain. Her hand slapped against the wall and Lexa screamed. Clarke stood. 

“Lexa?” She called. 

Lexa dropped to her knees letting out a louder more painful yell. Clarke ran over to her, putting a hand around Lexa's waist to try and keep her steady. Lexa's face was red and slick with sweat. Her hands are shaking and her breath quicken in uneven pants. 

“Lexa? No. Costia! Costia, come quick!” Clarke shouted. 

The door burst open and Costia entered with Anya. 

“What happened?” Costia asked, attending to Lexa. 

“I-I don't know! She... She just was overcome with agonizing pain.” Clarke said. 

Costia cupped her hands over Lexa's face and had her look at her. A flare of red filled Lexa's eyes and Clarke noticed her claws ripping through her fingertips. She couldn't be involuntarily shifting. Lexa was always in control. Costia's face looked dark and unsettling. 

“Anya, take Lexa to the basement.” Costia instructed. 

“W-What's happening?!” Clarke said. 

Anya pulled Lexa to her feet and she let out another scream. Anya wobbled, trying to get a hold of Lexa and walk her through the halls. 

“Costia, why are you taking her there?” Clarke asked. 

Costia blocked her from leaving the room. 

“Please, Clarke, you must stay here. It is for your own safety.” Costia said, then closed the lounge door.

  
  



	9. Part IX

Clarke was not able to remain calm. She paced the lounge, glancing back at the door opening to hear from Costia again. Quite some time has passed, possibly two hours since Costia took Lexa. In that time she heard the door open and mumbling from the other side before the guest moved farther into the house. Clarke tried to overhear what she could by pressing her ear against the door, but the thick oak door made it impossible to hear anything clearly. Clarke groaned, picking at the skin of nails the longer she waited. She couldn't sit here alone in silence any longer. The lock of the lounge door as Clarke made another circle around the couch and marched to the door. Costia entered with Anya and another woman Clarke wasn't sure she met before. 

“Costia, what is? What's happening?” Clarke asked.

“I apologize to keep you waiting this long, but I wanted to make sure of any accusations before I returned,” Costia said. “I had Anya move Lexa into the basement.” 

Clarke's face filled with dread. 

“You can't leave here there.” Clarke protested. 

“I am sorry Clarke, but doing so is for yours and everyone else's own safety,” Costia said, glancing back at the two women behind her. “Clarke this is Octavia Blake. Given the severity of Lexa's condition I had her assist Anya. How did it go?” 

Anya stepped forward, her gloomy expression filling Clarke with fear. She bit her bottom lip to brace herself of the news. 

“Lexa has finally Presented. You were right Costia.” Anya said. 

Costia glanced down at her feet, her hand gripping her left wrist. She sighed. Clarke couldn't quite figure out what any of this meant, but their mood and facial features gave her enough to be alarmed of the situation. Costia faced Anya, her face more composed. 

“She's an Alpha then?” Costia whispered. 

Octavia held out a small leather pouch from her pocket. 

“We gave her medication to ease the pain and we have tested her to be sure,” Octavia said. 

Anya nodded. 

“Lexa is, in fact, a purer Alpha,” Anya said. 

The calm demeanor of Costia's face faltered. Her brows raised. 

“What do you mean? Someone, please explain?” Clarke asked. 

“Do you remember our talk of werewolves evolving earlier?” Costia said, watching Clarke nod. “Lexa being an Alpha means she is going through what we have called a Rut. Her body is going through a strong desire to mate and reproduce.” 

“Costia and I have seen some that are strong, but Lexa has to be one of the worse cases being that she's of a purer bloodline,” Anya explained.

Clarke's hands grew clammy and her bottom lip trembled. If it is as bad as they say could this mean Lexa would be stuck in the basement? How long would this last? Clarke had no idea how to deal with this, but it seemed neither did they. This did little to calm Clarke's nerves.

“How is this dangerous?” Clarke said. 

“Normally, the first Rut is also the worse especially if they have no one to lay with such as a mate,” Costia said. 

“I could help her.” Clarke offered. 

Costia shook her head, her face into a scowl. 

“I strongly advise you do not as it's the first Rut and you are human,” Costia said. “No human will be able to take the seed of a wolf.” 

“There's more.” Octavia declared. “A Rut is a monthly thing when a wolf has a mate they begin to sync together and when they aren't mated it's stronger around the spring and summer seasons.” 

Clarke gulped down the urge of tears. She needed to stay focused. 

“You can't leave Lexa like this.” She said. 

“The first day or two this will lessen, but it's best she stay here,” Costia said. 

“Lexa isn't in any harm to other Omegas who are mated,” Anya stated. 

Clarke glared. How could they be okay with this? Lexa had no other family. She had no one to look after her except Clarke and in return, Lexa had become Clarke's family too. She couldn't be sure this would be better it felt as if Costia and Anya couldn't either. 

“I don't feel comfortable leaving her in a basement the rest of the night,” Clarke said. 

“It is only temporary Clarke. Once she shows signs of improvement Lexa will be free to go.” Costia said. “You have my word. Until then you may rest here and you will be notified as soon as Lexa's Rut subsides.” 

“I will have first watch over Lexa.” Anya offered. 

“Please, you must be wary,” Costia said. 

Clarke sniffled and wiped the exhaustion and built up of tears from her eyes. She exhaled. She needed sleep more than anything at this time, but how could she sleep at a time like this? 

“Thank you, Anya and Octavia, for your assistance,” Costia said. 

Costia opened the doors and Clarke followed Costia up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

“If you need anything you can speak with any of the house slaves and if you wish to speak with me I'm down the hall to the right,” Costia informed. “Goodnight Clarke. I am truly sorry for this untimely predicament.”

Clarke meekly smiled. 

“Thank you Costia.” She said. 

 

***

Clarke had little sleep. She can't recall having a moment of a restful slumber as she tossed and turned in bed. The only thing on her mind was Lexa, but once the sun rose Clarke had a new concern. Ontari and the news she would have to break to her mother and Marcus. She wasn't sure how she could tell them, but it needed to be done. Clarke got out of bed and made her way downstairs hoping for an early breakfast before she left. A door under the staircase opened and Costia emerged. 

“Good morning Clarke. I hope your slumber was restful.” Costia greeted. 

“I barely slept,” Clarke said. “Is Lexa better?” 

“Lexa is dealing with her Rut easier now, but she still needs to be separated from the others,” Costia said.

“Can I see her?” Clarke asked. 

The look of despair in Clarke's eyes was enough to let Costia cave. 

“Very well. I will have Anya wait outside the door.” Costia said. “Just a moment.” 

Costia returned to the basement and came back with Anya. She looked irritated to be brought out here and eyed Clarke. 

“Don't get to close,” Anya warned.

Clarke descended the stairs. A bundle of candles in their candle stands littered the floors lit and flickering from the draft of the morning. Clarke's hand shook with each step she took closer down into the basement. She wasn't sure what to expect. Would Lexa be in her wolf form or human? Would she be able to talk? Would Lexa remember her? Clarke reached the bottom and felt her eyes gloss with tears. Sitting on the ground in a filthy shift, Lexa sat with shackles around her wrist that were nailed to the concrete wall. Lexa was shaking and her face slick with sweat. Clarke froze, taking in her frail appearance. Clarke couldn't hold back her tears the second Lexa whimpered. 

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa didn't move and she didn't respond. The chains of her shackles clink and rattle. Clarke approached her. She kneeled in front of Lexa and brushed back her loose hair from her eyes. With a closer look, Clarke saw her face covered with dirt and her cheeks flushed red. 

“Oh, you're burning up,” Clarke muttered.

She cupped Lexa's face and moved it to face Clarke. 

“Are you alright?” Clarke said. 

Lexa looked anything but okay. The shine of sweat glowing off her face and the heat radiating off her skin made Clarke start to panic. Lexa's green and bloodshot eyes focus on Clarke now aware of her presence. Lexa gulped, licking at her cracked lips. 

“Clarke? You shouldn't be here.” Lexa mumbled. 

“How do you feel?” Clarke said. 

Lexa shook her head. 

“Things are changing,” Lexa said. 

“You need a doctor,” Clarke said. 

Clarke stroked her hair and kissed Lexa's forehead. 

“The wolf, it's changed. It's apart of me even more than ever.” Lexa said. “Anya... told me I'm in Rut in response to an Omega's heat.”

Lexa pressed a hand against her forehead and wept, shaking her head and sighing. Clarke gripped her hand kissing along her knuckles. Lexa mumbled a few times that Clarke couldn't hear until Lexa exhaled. 

“It's Costia, she-it's her pheromones.” Lexa stuttered. “There's an attraction to her that's causing this. It isn't... I don't think of her like that.” 

Clarke swiped her thumb along Lexa's cheekbone to wipe away a tear. 

“It's alright. I know Lexa.” Clarke said. 

“Anya told me the change in me was always going to happen, but being around humans and lower level werewolves delayed it,” Lexa said. “Please Clarke, I-I have no attraction to Costia. My body reacts like this purely by instincts, but I only want and think of you Clarke. I swear it! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” 

Lexa sobbed. Clarke pulled her into a hug, letting Lexa bury her face into Clarke's neck. She stroked a hand down Lexa's back while clenching her jaw as she stared blankly across the room and silently cried. 

“Shh, this will pass.” Clarke cooed. 

“I won't be able to help with the investigation at least for two days,” Lexa said. 

“No need to worry about that Lexa. You need to get better.” Clarke said. 

Clarke leaned back, gazing into Lexa's teary eyes and cupped a hand around her neck before kissing her. Lexa's sobs are silence and she clung to Clarke, relishing the touch of her. They parted and Clarke held her for a moment more until Lexa's crying ceased. 

“I will visit you again. I promise.” Clarke said. 

Lexa leaned against the wall and Clarke was hesitant to leave, but knew if she stayed too long Anya would come down. She closed the basement door behind her and glanced at Costia and Anya and wept. A hand pressed against the wall while another was covering her face. Costia and Anya remained silent allowing Clarke to process the situation. When the crying slowed and Clarke's breathing was a little more even she put her hand down. Her face shined with tears and her nose slightly red. Costia handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. Clarke dabbed at her tears. 

“I am sincerely sorry,” Costia said. 

Clarke sighed. 

“Neither you or Anya are to blame for this,” Clarke said. “I am just having a difficult time accepting this.”

Clarke finished wiping away her tears and stood much calmer now.

“Is there a way to stop Lexa's reactions?” Clarke asked. 

“Only if Lexa has a mate and they both have bite marks,” Anya said. “No human has been able to take the bite.” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Perhaps medication can curb her desires?” Clarke suggested. 

“The herbs we've tried are new and aren't trusted,” Costia said. “It works for a small few.” 

Clarke handed Costia back her handkerchief. 

“I should go. I have yet to tell my mother the news of Ontari.” Clarke said. 

“Of course Clarke. I will see you again soon.” Costia said. 

“Please take care of Lexa,” Clarke asked. 

“Yes, she will be under my watch,” Anya promised. 

 

***

As expected Abby and Marcus don't take the news well. Abby was in a fit of sobs and tears while Marcus' face was grave slick with tears as he paced the lounge. He shook his head trying to process their conversation and Clarke remained seated on the couch watching him mutter to himself. Marcus paused, facing Clarke with anguish on his face. 

“This can't be.” He said. “Are you sure?” 

“Lexa and I have seen it ourselves. Three locals saw Nia and Ontari flee the house.” Clarke confirmed. 

Marcus gulped. 

“How could this have happened?” He said. 

“Nia must have done it once she was invited into their home and came to Ontari during the night,” Clarke said. 

Abby hiccuped as she tried to talk but managed to gather herself on the third try.

“You can't kill Ontari. S-she's just a child!” Abby insisted. 

Clarke frowned. This would be the hardest part to talk about. Vampires were all the same regardless of them being a child or a relative. But each client she worked with had been too afraid or bothered to let Clarke kill the vampires they once knew as living people. 

“If Ontari remains here she will only attack the rest of the citizens,” Clarke said. “Vampires need blood to survive and will stop at nothing to feed. Their bloodlust is uncontrollable.” 

Abby shook her head, gripping her cloth into her hand.

“She is our daughter!” Abby exclaimed. 

“I know this is a difficult, mother, but we can't let her stay here nor wait to make the decision,” Clarke said. 

“And where is Ontari now?” Marcus asked. 

“Most likely with Nia.” 

Marcus nodded. 

“I will go and speak with Roan himself,” Marcus said. 

“Roan is in shock himself about this and Nia is definitely not there,” Clarke warned. “Nia and Ontari could be anywhere waiting to attack again. There is a chance Ontari will come back here but since the slave house is blessed she will come to the main house and feed off of both of you instead.” 

Marcus gasped, appalled. 

“Ontari would never attack us.” He said. 

“I highly doubt that. Ontari is no longer the young girl you remember. A demon is inside her now. Ontari is no ordinary human.” Clarke explained. “I can put things to protect the house, but it is best you both stay inside and do not invite her inside. She will try to trick you.” 

“Alright.” Marcus agreed. “I will have Wells and Jaha help you prepare the house.” 

“I will need crosses and stock holy water with them as well as wooden stakes,” Clarke said. 

“I will head to the local church,” Marcus said. 

  
  



	10. Part X

Clarke talked her mother and Marcus to head to bed as she went to work with the house preparations. Jaha and Wells help with the other slaves and Clarke kept a close eye on anything unusual during her blessing. When Clarke finished she entered the lounge. Gaia and Indra had made her a pot of tea as they were told to spend the night in the main house in case anything happened. Jaha entered the lounge. 

“You have a visitor miss.” He said.

Anya entered and Clarke stood, hoping she didn't come to hear any more bad news about Lexa. 

“There has been news about Ontari and Nia.” Anya said. “They killed a local not far from here.” 

“We shouldn't waste any time,” Clarke said. 

They rushed out of the house. Anya approached her horse that stood out front. She helped Clarke get on before mounting it herself and they ride into town. Bellamy, Octavia, and Costia await them in the center of the town where the dead body lies. They looked utterly stricken with grief. Clarke approached them and was struck with a chill of dread. Lying face up with his throat slashed open and his undershirt torn and soaked with blood, was Roan, his face pale and lifeless. Clarke glanced at the three of them. 

“Has he been turned?” Clarke asked. 

“He's drained entirely of blood. The bite on his neck is down to the bone. He was dead within seconds.” Costia said. 

Clarke stood. She was sure Costia warned him, but overcome with his grief had made him a target Nia took advantage of. Now he lay dead clearly as an act of defiance to Clarke and the others. Roan was too much of an easy target. Octavia faced Roan's house and frowned. 

“I see movement at Roan's home.” Octavia announced. 

They race toward the house. They split up circling the house while Clarke and Costia headed to the door. Anya paused at the right side of the house.

“I can smell their scents.” She said. 

Costia marched up the porch and twisted the doorknob. The door was unlocked. She entered with Clarke, cautious as she moved through the house watching out for any further movement. The back door of the house was opened and Bellamy entered with Any and Octavia. He shook his head. There was humming deeper into the house and they continue their search. A dim low of candles wash out of the lounge door. Nia was seated on a chair and smiled. Her mouth was covered in blood and her eyes are milky white. 

“I was wondering when you would come,” Nia said. 

“Where is Ontari?” Clarke asked. 

Nia laughed. 

“She is with me now, reborn the daughter I always wanted.” Nia hissed. 

“And what of Roan?” Costia said. 

Nia shrugged. 

“He had disappointed me the longer I stayed here.” Nia said. “The same with my husband.” 

Bellamy growled, his upper lip drawn back into a snarl. A row of glistening canine teeth reflecting off the lights. 

“Your reign of terror ends tonight.” Bellamy spat. 

Nia smiled, calmly standing to her feet. 

“Werewolves always think they are better than us. When they are nothing but wild mutts.” Nia said. 

In a blink of an eye, Nia zoomed through the room, shoving her hand into Bellamy's chest and sending him to the ground with little effort. She dodged Ocativa's lunged and struck her on her back with her elbow sending her face down. Anya was given little time to deflect Nia's punch when she saw it and connect with her jaw. Clarke spun around, her pistol drawn. Nia ran back, grabbing Clarke by her neck and into the wall with a snarl. 

“You are no match for me.” Nia snarled. “You and your friends will make a delicious feast for Ontari and I.” 

Clarke grunted, her mouth opening in need of air. Nia's smile widened. Costia stood behind Nia a gun of her own pointed at her head. Nia chuckled. 

“A gun wouldn't kill me.” She said. 

Clarke grabbed at Nia's cold wrist, desperate for air. Her face starting to turn red. Her right hand that's free flailed around the wall behind her and at her cloak. 

“It doesn't make them any less painful.” Costia said. 

Nia faced her and Clarke splashed a spare bottle of holy water she stashed in her cloak pocket from earlier. Nia's face sizzled and blistered as chunks of flesh peeled from her face. She released Clarke as she screamed, clutching her face. Clarke crouched on the ground coughing and gasping. Costia fired her gun. Nia was able to see enough to step out of range and Clarke pulled her cloak up to cover her face. The stray bullet deflected off the cloak with a clink and shot into the wall. Nia let out another screech and leaped out of the window. The glass shattered and they watched Nia shift into a cluster of bats. Bellamy, Octavia, and Anya get back to their feet covered in bruises. 

“We need a better plan,” Bellamy said. 

“They can't be far,” Costia said. 

“I have an idea where they might be but I'll need several herbs for a spell,” Clarke suggested. 

“I have a wide selection back at home,” Costia said. 

 

***

Clarke wasn't expecting an entire library full of herbs and books on spells and rituals when Costia brought her to the second floor of her home. It was an impressive collection Clarke could only dream of having. Costia watched her grind her herbs from a bookshelf. Bellamy, Octavia, and Anya remained downstairs for further instructions. 

“I didn't know you practiced witchcraft.” Clarke said. 

“I took a few lessons from a close friend of mine years ago,” Costia said. 

Clarke glanced at her as she snapped a bundle of dried roots with her hand and tossed it into a pot. 

“Does she still practice?” Clarke asked. 

Costia crossed her arms over her chest and cast her eyes downward. 

“Not after I watched her get burned at the stake for witchcraft,” Costia whispered. “It was the start of the witch hunts then.” 

Clarke stopped grinding her herbs. 

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old memories.” Clarke said, raising a brow. “You've seen the Salem Witch Trials?” 

Costia smiled. 

“I've been around longer than you think Clarke.” She said. “And as they say, it's in the past. I have come to terms with her death.” 

“Does that seem to be a thing with all werewolves now? Living that long?” Clarke said. 

“You mean can Lexa live as long?” Costia said. “Yes, she will receive all our attributes both negative and positive.” 

Clarke threw her crushed herbs into the bowl. 

“She won't age will she?” Clarke said. 

“Does that bother you, knowing you would age and Lexa will remain the same?” Costia questioned. 

“I haven't thought about that,” Clarke said. 

“Surely it must have come to you at one point,” Costia said. “Including things like children and marriage?” 

Clarke's hand hovered over the bowl. She faced Costia. 

“These are all possible with Lexa's changes and should she chose to join my pack it is not that far away to obtain,” Costia explained. 

Clarke wasn't going to admit such a thing to Costia, but the idea of Lexa being able to father a child had come to mind a few times. But the hope was shot down once Costia and others explained the possibility of a human carrying a hybrid child wasn't possible. It was something Clarke hated the most about it. How could fate be so cruel? Lexa would be able to have children of her own for a change, but because of Clarke's genetics, it wasn't possible. It was a painful reality Clarke tried to ignore. 

“I'm human,” Clarke said. 

Costia nodded.

“I've made exceptions before.” She said. “Marriage between different species isn't banned.” 

Clarke decided to go back to finish her spell. 

“I'm sorry to bring this up at the wrong time,” Costia said. 

Clarke poured water into the bowl and watched it fizz and bubble then a small cloud of smoke filled the air. Clarke gathered small empty bottles closer to the bowl. 

“It's done.” She said. 

She filled all six bottles with the liquid. She handed Costia a bottle.

“We should get everyone ready then,” Costia said. 

Clarke entered the lounge and froze seeing Lexa seated on a chair new clothes. She fought against wanting to cry as Bellamy, Octavia, and Anya are still around. They pick up on the tension between them and leave the lounge. Clarke by then is able to function again and slowly walked over to Lexa. She looked better than the last two days. Her face no longer sweaty or red, but she does look drained. 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke whispered. 

“I'm here to help,” Lexa said. 

“You must stay here. It's much too dangerous.” Clarke said. 

Lexa frowned. 

“I've helped you before Clarke.” She said. “I'm not defenseless. I'm a werewolf.” 

“I understand, but you're unpredictable,” Clarke said. 

Lexa sighed. Neither of them were used to this. The years they spent together fighting and killing monsters, for a change Clarke can't trust her. 

“I can't let you put yourself at risk Clarke,” Lexa said. 

“You can join me once you're better.” Clarke persisted. 

“I am!” Lexa said. 

“Two days is not nearly enough to heal. Lexa, you were almost delirious in that basement.” Clarke said. 

Bellamy entered the lounge, hesitant to speak seeing as he interrupted them.

“We're ready,” Bellamy said. 

Clarke nodded and Bellamy exited. Lexa was scowling. 

“I have to go, but I will return and we can decide what to do from there,” Clarke said. 

 

***

Clarke handed everyone a bottle as they made their way outside. 

“This will enhance our sight and make it easier to track Nia and Ontari,” Clarke said. “It will make it impossible for us to lose them.” 

Bellamy looked over the orange liquid and sniffed and cringed. He looked between everyone and raised his bottle.

“Bottoms up.” He said, chugging it down. 

They all let out a grunt of disgust and cringe. Octavia cupped a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

“You couldn't have made this taste less bitter?” She asked. 

“The herbs can't be diluted or it loses its potency,” Clarke said. 

Bellamy sighed and stared out into the distance, blinking a few times as he picked up the tracks of blue light covering the town. 

“Do you all see this?” Bellamy said. 

They each look in his direction. Anya stepped farther into its direction. 

“It's stronger outside town.” She said. 

They tread through the grass of the forest. The trail didn't stop and forced them farther away from the town. The blue glow seemed endless as the trail stretched out into the darkness of the night. They are lead through a thicket of trees and shrubs when they're two miles away from town. They stop in front of a cave. 

“Be careful.” Costia whispered. “If they are here who knows what could happen.” 

A gust of air blew through the group and Clarke cringed as she felt something nick at her cheek. She pressed a finger to her face and saw a dot of blood on her finger tip. They turned around to see Nia and Ontari standing before them. Ontari's clothes covered in dirt. Nia licked her nail covered in blood.

“My you are all persistent,” Nia said. 

“We won't let you feed on these people any longer.” Bellamy threatened.

Nia scoffed.

“I do as I please.” She said. 

Anya, Bellamy, and Octavia pull out stakes. Nia laughed. Clarke held up her gun and a steak in her right hand. Nia hissed and ran. Bellamy swung the first hit toward Nia's face, but she sidestepped him and shifted into a puff of smoke to move behind him. She kicked him in his back but Nia was read for Ocatvia's stake that grazed her cheek. She grabbed Octavia's wrist with the stake and pushed her back. Costia lifted her gun and fired. She grunted as she was grabbed by her neck and Ontari glared at her, her fangs exposed. Costia fired again shooting a piece of Ontari's ear and she threw Costia against a tree. Anya reacted, throwing out a strike with her fist. Ontari blocked with her forearm causing it to stick into her arm. She kicked the back of Anya's knees and picked up Costia's discarded gun. Anya ducked quick enough as it was aimed at her and the bullet sunk into Bellamy's shoulder. He grunted. Nia swooped over to him and slashed her nails over his stomach and kicked him down to the ground. He laid holding his bleeding stomach and panting. Nia approached him, stepping on to his thigh and he flinched. 

“Werewolf blood has come to be far more delicate than a human's.” Nia purred. 

She pressed harder on to his leg and Bellamy yelled. Octavia scattered to her feet, clutching her stake and rammed it into Nia's back. The pointed end stuck out of her stomach. Nia gasped. She coughed, splattering blood onto Bellamy's face. She faced Octavia and tossed her across the grass. Nia picked Bellamy up by the collar of his shirt and bit into his shoulder. Bellamy screamed. Clarke panicked, her hands shaking and her chest heaving. She was too far to reach them in time. She lifted her hands, calming her breath and focused on the two of them. Clarke's eyes flashed red and Nia and Bellamy were yanked apart with a splatter of his blood sprinkling the ground. He hit the ground, curled on his side, holding his shoulder. 

“You filthy witch!” Nia screamed. 

She strides over to Clarke, grabbing her right wrist and squeezed it. Clarke screamed as her bone cracked under Nia's icy grip. Nia smirked. 

“You haven't fought a vampire as strong as me, have you?” Nia teased. “I had no ordinary sire.” 

She picked Clarke up by the collar of her cloak. Clarke's legs dangled above the ground. Nia snarled her teeth glinting in the moonlight and her eyes filled with hunger. 

“I never tasted a witch before,” Nia said. 

Clarke squirmed as Nia brought her closer to her blood covered mouth. Nia laughed, relishing the look of fear in Clarke's eyes. A flush of air brushed against Clarke's cheek and fluttered her hair over her eyes. Before she could make sense of it, Nia's face went blank and she stood up straight. Clarke noticed a dark towering figure over them. Nia turned around and a werewolf standing on all fours roared before swinging its claw and severing Nia's head. Clarke dropped to the floor, clutching her hand and the headless body of Nia soon after. A pile of blood soaked into the grass before her body dissolved into ash. Ontari screeched a cry of anguish. Anya grabbed her by her shift before she could leave and Costia slammed a stake into her chest. Ontari screamed, blood squirting over her chest and fell to her knees. Her face softened filled with tears and stared at Clarke. 

“Clarke. Clarke please?” Ontari whispered. 

Clarke watched her turn to ash. The werewolf above Clarke panted the warmth of its breath blowing on to her face. It shifted. Their arm shrinking and the hair sinking into its skin. Lexa stood in front of Clarke naked and her eyes glowing red. The effects of the Rut still running through her blood. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called. 

Lexa growled. Clarke inched closer her good hand stretched out to her. 

“Lexa, it's okay. I'm okay.” Clarke said. 

Lexa's eyes gradually returned to its green hue and Lexa looked at her surroundings now aware of the situation. She faced Clarke filled with fear. Clarke hugged her. 

“Clarke? W-What am I doing here?” Lexa said. 

Clarke removed her cloak and wrapped it around Lexa. She held her, comforting Lexa and kissed her temple. 

  
  



	11. Part XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is at an end. I do have a sequel in mind so it won't be the complete end. I am also considering fics and one-shots of their travels in between as well as to give people an idea of what Lexa goes through while in San Franciso. Until then, enjoy this chapter. I actually had to change the rating for this cuz it has smut. 
> 
> Warning: Smut as well as knotting and all sorts of other Omegaverse ahead.

It took effort to get Lexa to return back to Costia's home rather than the plantation, but Clarke didn't want to explain Lexa's frail state to them without exposing Lexa's condition. They wouldn't understand Clarke's choice to work with a werewolf and Clarke already had bad news to tell them about Ontari. Anya offered to take Lexa back to the house with Octavia. Costia and Bellamy remained with Clarke on their walk back to the plantation. They knew to give Clarke the space she needed to process the outcome of their case. Clarke paused in front of the house when they arrived. 

“We could come in with you?” Bellamy offered. 

“I need to do this.” Clarke said. 

Costia nodded. 

“We will be waiting back at my home tending to Lexa.” Costia said. 

“Thank you for your assistance.” Clarke said. 

Costia smiled and turned back around. Bellamy examined Clarke, stationed in front of her unsure to let her do this alone. 

“Should you need anything contact me.” Bellamy said, then walked away. 

Clarke waited a little longer to gather her courage to enter the plantation. There was a sense of ease knowing that the vampires and their terror was gone, but it was a bittersweet defeat. Clarke bit her bottom lip and stepped onto the porch. Indra answered and brought Clarke to the lounge. 

“Could you summon my mother and Marcus for me please?” Clarke said. 

Indra nodded and went back into the foyer. Clarke picked up a match from the nightstand drawer and lit a candle on top of it. She heard footsteps from the foyer and Abby entered with Marcus holding a lit candle of her own. 

“I'm sorry to disturb you mother, but this is urgent. Please, have a seat.” Clarke said. 

Abby shuffled her way into the lounge, holding her shift in her left hand and put the candle down on to another empty nightstand. Marcus sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her thigh. Clarke sat across from them. She wiped her clammy hand against her cloak. 

“Where is Lexa?” Marcus asked. “Is she hurt?” 

“She's okay. She decided to rest back at Costia Stone's home.” Clarke said. “We managed to get help from a few locals.” 

“And what of Ontari?” Abby said. 

Clarke wasn't able to control her face and Abby's bottom lip trembled just before she began to weep. Marcus wrapped an arm around her, rubbing it long Abby's shoulder. Clarke gulped, steeling her emotions to speak. 

“I'm sorry mother. I wished there was another way around it.” Clarke said. 

Marcus kissed Abby's temple and pulled out a cloth to pass to Abby. Clarke caught the glimmer of tears streak down Marcus' face. 

“Where is her body?” Marcus asked.

Clarke cringed. 

“Vampires once killed turn into a pile of ash upon death. There is nothing left to bury I'm afraid.” Clarke informed. 

Marcus scoffed and shook his head. 

“How could we be at peace knowing our daughter would be damned” Marcus said. “She has become this... Beast and we are to accept her soul couldn't be saved?” 

Marcus clutched Abby's hands. 

“I will leave tomorrow afternoon.” Clarke said. 

Clarke got up no longer able to stand seeing or hearing them cry after the lost of their daughter. 

“Clarke, may I have a word?” Abby whispered. 

Clarke nodded returning back to them. Abby turned to Marcus and watched them mutter among themselves before he got up to give her one last glance and leave. 

“Thank you for your help.” Abby said. “Give me a moment to fetch my coin purse.” 

“I can not accept payment.” Clarke said. 

Abby looked at her, grief-stricken and her nose red. 

“This isn't a payment for your services. I am giving you this to cover fees for your travels.” Abby stated. “It is the least I can do as your mother.” 

Abby sifted through the nightstand and pulled out a silver bell and shook it. Indra entered. 

“Fetch my coin purse please.” Abby said.

Abby sniffled wiping the cloth at her eyes and looked back at Clarke. 

“I wish you would give this up. It makes me worry for you as you travel.” Abby said. “I wish you would settle down and be safe for once and perhaps marry, maybe even children too.” 

Clarke nodded. 

“I've thought of such things at one point, but this is my life now.” Clarke said. “I will continue to help others in need and find the beast responsible for killing father.” 

Indra returned with a silk pouch with embroidery and handed it over. Abby handed it over to Clarke. She took it and opened the pouch to see a large sum of gold coins inside.

“May you stay safe during your travels and protect by the lord's will.” Abby said. 

Clarke stuffed the pouch into her pocket. 

“I am especially with Lexa's help.” Clarke promised. 

Abby rose, pulling Clarke into a firm hug. Clarke heard her sniffle a few more times before releasing Clarke. Abby stroked a hand down Clarke's cheek.

“This isn't the end mother.” Clarke said. 

“I should hope not.” Abby said. “Do write to me on occasion to keep me from worrying. I do not plan to leave the plantation any time soon.” 

“I promise.” Clarke said. “I should go. I have a few friends to say goodbye to.” 

Abby smiled and watched Clarke leave the lounge. 

 

***

The start of dawn peeked through the greying sky as Clarke took a carriage into town for one last time. Costia was still awake waiting Clarke's return. She had a tray of drinks on the lounge table with bottles of whiskey and wine left opened. Bellamy stood by the unlit fireplace leaning against it with a cup of whiskey in his hand and Octavia in front of him with a cup of her own. Anya stood from the couch she sat on drinking a cup of red wine and Costia approached Clarke. She picked up a flute of wine and handed it to Clarke. She picked up another one and raised her glass. 

“A toast to the teamwork and Clarke's impeccable skill.” Costia said, tilting her cup back. 

Everyone took a sip and Costia put down her half empty cup. 

“You must be famished.” Costia said. 

“Erm, I must be --” 

A slave entered with a cart of food and Clarke's stomach grumbled at the savory smell of roasted duck and baked cookies. She watched the slave bring the cart through and placed it next to the table. Costia chuckled and approached the cart. The slave carved a heavy chunk of duck for everyone along with a serving of boiled vegetables. Clarke quickly devoured her vegetables, saving the meat for last. 

“Do you plan to leave today?” Costia asked. 

Clarke noticed the peek of the morning sun shine into the room. She wasn't sure she could leave so soon after having spent an entire day with no rest. She took another swig from her wine.

“Yes, I plan to.” Clarke said. “There are other places that need my help.” 

“I'd hate to see you both leave, but I know you do this for the greater good.” Costia said, smiling. “Lexa and you are welcomed here and any of my other packs throughout the states.” 

Clarke finished her duck and let the slave give her another serving as well as a sugar cookie. She'll miss eating this rich and large of a feast during her travels, but knew better than to grow to attached to such things. 

“How is Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

“She's better since her attack on Nia and her Rut is less painful, but what happened after she shifted were just one of the affects of her changes.” Costia said. “She's an Alpha and that means so long as she has no mate Lexa will be aggressive and possessive of things and people she finds belongs to her.” 

Costia finished her wine and handed the empty cup to a passing slave who returned it to the table. 

“With training and medicine it can help Lexa curb these desires, but it won't be different as having a mate.” Costia explained. 

Clarke frowned. That was something of concern for them both, but as far as Clarke could tell Lexa was still in control. 

“And I will not be able to give her a mate.” Clarke said. 

“While you may not be able to physically that doesn't mean you aren't in her eyes.” Costia said. “Why else did you think Lexa contacted me on her own? She did so out of concern for herself and you Clarke. Lexa loves you. Lexa sees you as hers regardless of her species.” 

Clarke downed her wine, feeling the need for the wine's numbing effects to deal with this situation. While she may have solved the case and helped this town she would be leaving with a bigger problem of her own to deal with. 

“There is something else to mention.” Costia said. “I knew much more about you and your endeavors than I let on. I grew quite curious of your adventures and know why you've started hunting in the first place.” 

Clarke gripped her plate. 

“I heard about the attack on your village and about your father.” Costia said. 

Clarke gulped. 

“News such as that travels quickly between species. I've had some research done into the attack.” Costia added. “I just received word this morning about the location of the two vampires that killed your father. Unfortunately I haven't been able to track the other two.” 

Clarke's heart thumped like a frantic bird in its cage. The blood rushed to her head nearly blocking out the chatter of everyone else in the room. Costia pulled out a folded piece of parchment that was tied in twine. She handed it over to Clarke. 

“It's best you leave as soon as you can while the trail is fresh.” Costia said. 

Clarke's jaw unhinged and she was speechless. Torn between shock and gratitude and shakily exhaled to stuff the letter into her pocket. Costia smiled.

“T-Thank you.” Clarke muttered. 

Lexa entered the lounge and froze feeling the eyes of everyone on her. She kept her head down and pushed through the lounge approached Clarke. 

“May we have a word, Clarke?” Lexa whispered. 

***

Lexa lead her to a free bedroom on the second floor and closed it once Clarke entered. Lexa clasped her hands together, avoiding Clarke's gaze when she settled on the vanity chair. Clarke stood by the bed. The silence filling Clarke with dread the longer it carried on. Neither of them never had this feeling before them. The tension and Lexa not sure where she should begin. She always had something to say with Clarke. They grew comfortable with each other. Clarke sat on the edge of the bed.

“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked. 

“I'm sorry about last night.” Lexa said. “I temporarily lost control when I shifted back.” 

“You didn't harm me. I trusted you.” Clarke said. “You saved me.” 

Lexa frowned. 

“I lost control Clarke. I can't just ignore that.” Lexa said. 

“No one ended up hurt. It's alright Lexa.” Clarke insisted.

Lexa shook her head. 

“Ever since things have changed with me I found it harder to deal with my instincts.” Lexa said. 

“You mean your reaction to the pheromones?” Clarke clarified, watching Lexa nod. “We can deal with that. We'll find something and use potions to help you during our travels.” 

Lexa's frown softened and she looked heartbroken. It didn't sit well with Clarke. A flurry of panic stirred in her chest, causing her heart to throb. 

“Costia gave me an offer.” Lexa said. “She's invited me to come back with her to San Francisco to meet others like me. It will give me the chance to learn and find ways to control these changes.” 

Lexa looked away from Clarke. Clarke felt a chill run down her spine. 

“You aren't going to considerate are you?” Clarke whispered. 

“I've given this some thought for several days.” Lexa said. 

Clarke sharply inhaled. Lexa glanced at her, her eyes teary. 

“Why haven't you told me?” Clarke muttered. 

“I wasn't sure then and I thought this evolution wouldn't happen the way it did.” Lexa said. “I hadn't the slightly idea how to tell you.”

Clarke swallowed back a sob. How could this happen? She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want the change to lead to this. They were a team. They were to travel the world together. It had been like that for the past decade. 

“Y-You can't go.” Clarke protested. “I finally got a lead on the vampires that killed my father.” 

Lexa began to tear. She cupped a hand under her chin and covered her mouth and turned away from Clarke. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. It was natural Clarke would be against this and Lexa was ready to continue their travels together deal with the urges and pain of her Rut until the end of Clarke's days. That was the plan, but having experienced the change there were many aspects to reconsider. 

“I'm not asking you to give up your travels for me nor am I asking you to come with me.” Lexa said. “You should follow that lead.” 

“I'm not going to leave without you.” Clarke protested. 

Lexa wiped away her tears and sniffled. 

“There is no way of knowing when I will return.” Lexa said. “By then your lead will be long gone. I can't let you do that Clarke. I have so much to learn and deal with since my change.” 

Clarke sobbed. 

“I promise to come back to you Clarke when this is over, but you shouldn't stop seeking the justice you deserve because of me.” Lexa said. “You waited so long for this.” 

Lexa approached Clarke, pulling her into a hug and Clarke squeezed on to her, crying on Lexa's shoulder. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were to travel the world solving their cases and leave after like their past cases for the last ten years. 

“I'll miss you.” Clarke mumbled. 

Lexa stroked the back of Clarke's neck. She moved back to look into Clarke's ice blue eyes and kissed her forehead. 

“Promise you'll be careful while you're alone?” Lexa said, watching Clarke nod. 

Lexa kissed her. She rested her forehead against Clarke's and sighed. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke cupped her cheek and kissed her. Lexa leaned forward, relishing the touch of Clarke and placed a hand on Clarke's thigh. She shifted her skirt aside and gripped her hand against Clarke's heat flesh. Clarke moaned and Lexa parted, gasping for breath. 

“We shouldn't.” Lexa said. 

Lexa closed her eyes to contain herself and focus. 

“What's wrong?” Clarke whispered, leaning closer and brushed her lips against Lexa's soft plush ones. 

Lexa whimpered at the contact. 

“I'm different Clarke.” Lexa said. 

Clarke kissed her cheek and brushed her nose against Lexa's neck. 

“Please?” Clarke said. 

Lexa gulped and opened her eyes. Clarke watched her eyes glow orange and in a fraction of a second Lexa grabbed her by her legs and pushed Clarke on to her back. She gasped and Lexa lifted her legs to wrap around her hips and lift Clarke's skirt. Lexa unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it out from the belt of her skirt. Clarke took it off while Lexa worked on her skirt. They kissed and caressed each other as they stripped and Lexa kissed Clarke once they were both naked. Clarke felt the soft poke of Lexa's bulge against her lower stomach and shifted back. Between them erected up was a pink knot between Lexa's legs and she turned away embarrassed as Clarke stared, motionless. Lexa knew long ago that Clarke had laid with men as well as several women, but to see something different than a man's normal genitalia was what made Lexa worry. 

“It... Alpha's have this once they're in a Rut.” Lexa said. 

Clarke kissed her, stroking a hand down Lexa's chest and cupped her breast. She wrapped her left hand around Lexa's slender hips and pulled them closer to feel her knot press against her stomach again. Clarke moaned. 

“It's okay.” Clarke purred. 

Lexa nudged her nose against Clarke, brushing her lips to Clarke's and exhaled. Clarke's fingers sifted through Lexa's dark locks and loosened her bun. A cascade of brown hair dropped to Lexa's shoulders. Lexa's hands rested on Clarke's thighs, pulling her on to Lexa's lap. She saw a hesitation on Lexa's face and Clarke kissed her hoping to ease her fears. Lexa held Clarke by her hips and rolled her on to the bed, positioning herself between Clarke's legs and hovered over her. Lexa kissed her shoulder. 

“I...” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke cupped her hand to the back of Lexa's neck and whimpered as her kisses trailed down her neck and to her collarbone. Lexa lifted her head kissing Clarke again and shifted her knot between Clarke's soaked center. She rubbed the tip between silk lips and Clarke whimpered against her mouth. It took Lexa a few tries before she entered Clarke and she abruptly broke from the kiss and groaned. Lexa froze. Sh never heard Clarke yell this loud before. 

“Clarke?” Lexa said. “I-I... Am I hurting you?” 

Clarke calmed and shook her head. 

“No, I um... You're quite thick.” Clarke whispered. 

“I can stop.” Lexa said.

Clarke stroked her cheek, smiling and gave Lexa a brief kiss on her cheek. Lexa rested her forehead beside Clarke against the pillow underneath her and let out a gentle moan. The sensation of Clarke around her was just as pleasant as it was for Clarke to have Lexa inside her. 

“Give me a moment.” Clarke said. 

Lexa was hesitant to move once Clarke was ready again, but feeling her spasm around her was enough for Lexa to push forward. Clarke moaned, feeling the thickness of Lexa's knot spread farther down she went and grabbed on to Lexa's shoulders. 

“Oh...” Lexa grunted. 

The sensation of Clarke around her was an overwhelming sensation of pleasure that left Lexa delirious. She grabbed Clarke's thighs and pushed her knot down to the hilt and Clarke moaned. The velvet feel of Clarke surrounding her was a high Lexa had never experienced before. Lexa started a steady rhythm. Clarke's nails raked down Lexa's shoulders, scraping red welts down her skin. The contact between Clarke had been as if soothing and itch Lexa couldn't quite shake and while she knew it was because of her Rut, having Clarke like this in front of her, splayed out and pleading made the logic Lexa tried to hold on to slip away. She pressed her hands beside Clarke's head and quickened her hips. The bed below them rocked and jabbed into the wall behind them and Lexa moaned. 

“Fu-Lexa!” Clarke cried. 

Her hands wrapped around Lexa's lower back. Lexa's pace gradually increased. The speed of her thrusting soon leaving Lexa coated in sweat and grunting. Clarke watched Lexa's eyes shine orange and her lip curled up to expose her canines. Lexa let out a low growl, dipping down to running her teeth along Clarke's neck. Clarke grabbed a fist full of Lexa's hair, holding her in place. Lexa let out a snarl feeling the urge to assure her dominance over Clarke. She quickened her hips, keeping the tempo choppy and rough. Clarke tightened her grip in response. 

“Do it.” Clarke huffed. “Oh... Please Lexa?” 

Lexa groaned and Clarke shivered feeling Lexa's knot thick and increase in size. Clarke yanked Lexa's hair, pulling her head back and she snarled exposing her teeth and leaned down sinking her teeth into Clarke's neck. She screamed as the teeth tore into her skin and Lexa's knot jutted deeper into her center. Lexa came, feeling Clarke with an overabundance of her seed. Overwhelmed with the sensation of Lexa's knot deeper into her core and the pain of Lexa's teeth in her skin Clarke came and passed out remembering the feel of Lexa inside her and the heat of her skin against her own. 

***

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke stirred, whimpering as she steadily gained consciousness. Lexa caressed her wheat blonde hair and Clarke gulped. Lexa let out a sigh of relief to see Clarke faintly move and cringe as her fingers pressed against the tender skin of her bite mark. 

“Oh thank god.” Lexa said. “I was worried I... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.” 

Clarke opened her eyes, seeing Lexa laying on top of her and her mouth coated in her blood. A sharp pain ripped through her neck and she cringed. 

“Are you alright?” Lexa said. “I tried to move but I... My knot was too big and I didn't want to hurt you. I think it went down in size now I'll try to move now.” 

Clarke groaned as Lexa slipped out of her and a throbbing ache of pain came from her overstretched slit. Lexa let out a sigh of relief and tried to wipe the remaining blood from her lips. 

“How long have we been here?” Clarke said. 

“Hours.” Lexa said. 

She moved over to lay beside Clarke on her side. Clarke rolled over and cringed at the pain at her center and her neck at the action. 

“I'm sorry.” Lexa said. “I didn't mean...” 

Clarke kissed her. Lexa studied her features her eyes coming back to the teeth marks in her neck caked in dried blood. 

“It's a nasty wound.” Lexa said. 

“It'll heal.” Clarke said. 

Clarke looked out the window to see the curtains drawn back and the peek of the morning sun long gone and setting. 

“Wasn't it just morning?” Clarke said. 

A look of guilt came over Lexa's face. Clarke gasped. 

“We-I've been passed out that long?!” Clarke said, watching Lexa nod. “I need to go.” 

“You're in no condition to move right now.” Lexa said. 

Clarke sat up and flinched as her center throbbed. She took a moment before standing and felt a gush of sperm coat her thighs. She looked herself over.

“Maybe I should wash up first.” Clarke said. 

Lexa picked up her shift from the foot of the bed and put it on. 

“I'll ask Costia for a wash rag and a basin of water.” Lexa said, exiting the room. 

***

Lexa helped Clarke clean up and tend to her bite mark the best she could. Clarke's shirt covered most of it but some of the wounds stuck out at the edges. When they finished cleaning up and kissing in between with Lexa trying to coax her to get back into bed they left the room. Costia was kind enough to have a slave come up to give them a tray of food and drink which they had before they both left the bedroom. The lounge was less lively than yesterday morning this time with only Bellamy seated inside with a cup of tea. 

“I've been waiting for you.” Bellamy said. 

“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked. 

“Costia instructed me and Octavia to tend to you on your hunt to the vampires she told you about.” Bellamy said. 

He faced Lexa. 

“I promise to keep Clarke safe and out of trouble during her travels.” Bellamy vowed. 

Lexa bitterly smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Costia has already purchased tickets for our train ride tonight at midnight.” Bellamy said. “Do you need help with your luggage back at the plantation?” 

“That would be most helpful thank you.” Clarke said. 

Bellamy nodded and left the lounge. Clarke faced Lexa a look of sadness overshadowed her face. Clarke grabbed her hands. Lexa pulled her into a hug. 

“You're sure you don't want to come?” Clarke offered. 

Lexa stepped back shaking her head. 

“I need to know about my people.” Lexa said. “I promise I will come back to you Clarke. You will always be in my thoughts. We will keep in touch.” 

Clarke wiped away her tears and nodded.

“I promise to write to you.” Clarke said. 

Lexa kissed her cheek and Clarke hugged her a second time. 

“Let this not be goodbye then, my dearest Clarke.” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself together. She gave Lexa one last glance before leaving. Bellamy and Octavia stood outside a carriage with Clarke's suitcases already on top of it. Bellamy opened the door and held out his hand for her. Bellamy and Octavia sat across from her. 

“Lexa is in good hands.” Octavia said. 

Clarke glanced out the window. 

“I don't doubt that.” Clarke said. 

The carriage moved through the dirt road kicking up a dust cloud behind it. 

“The sooner we find these vampires the quicker we can all return.” Bellamy said. 

Clarke should hopes so. 

  
  



End file.
